Darkside
by Animerle
Summary: Ashley's just moved into town and has met some new friends and made new enemies. She's looking forward to her first year at a new highschool, but she doesn't know that troubles out to kill her. R&R, KaiOC. (COMPLETED) Will there be a sequal?
1. New home, new friends, new enemies

Ok i'm back with what I hope to be a great Beyblade fic. I know i'm not even done my first one yet, but I just had a great idea and hade to get it typed up before I lost it. I'm also on a writers block for my other fic.  
  
Darkside  
  
My first impression of the house me and my mom had just moved into, was " Holy shit." The house was that big alright. That was just seeing the outside, the inside was much more.  
  
I hadn't been to keen on moving. The new house was in some little small town where everybody knew everybody. I just hate that. It's like you have no privacy, everybody knows you and where you live. If your hangin out with your friends somewhere that you aren't supposed to be, theres a good chance that your parents are going to find out.  
  
Even though I like my privacy, living in a small town wouldn't be so bad. In the big city it takes ages for you to walk or take the bus to the mall. All the houses are usually situated on the outskirts and everything exciting is in the centre. Depending on where you lived it could take a long time to go some place for some shopping.  
  
While I was busy comparing small towns to the big cities I was used to, my mom had gotten out of the car and was busy moving the last of the stuff to the new house. With a sigh I picked my lazy butt up and decided to help. I hadn't been able to help before since I had been visitng my cousins out in the country.  
  
My mom looked up at me from the trunk when she heard me close the car door, " Oh thanks sweetie, would you mind?" And before I even had a chance to answer, she dumped a box full of car parts in my arms.  
  
I usually would have mouthed back at her for that but I knew her reasons for doing so. My older brother used to be a big street racer. He was well known among all the racers in the city, he rarely lost a race. His car had been a black Aston Martin and the liscence plate read Darkside. He spent alot of his spare time out in the garage fixing up the car or adding new engine parts for the next big race.  
  
My mom wasn't to keen on street racing as it was against the law, but big bro didn't let her stop him. I guess after a while she realised that she couldn't stop him. He had big dreams and in order to make them into a reality he needed lots of cash.  
  
He died not to long ago. My mom was in serious denial but she finally decided that he died doing what he liked best. He was in a street race when the accident happened. A new gang was in town and they had some pretty wicked cars, they challenged my brother to a race and he accepted. They were filthy scum though, they cheated. The driver had a gun handy and shot out my brothers tire as soon he pulled ahead of him. The car lost control and crashed. The paramedics said that he had died painlessly on impact.  
  
Later that week my grandfather on my moms side died. I guess I didn't have to say on my mom's side since that's the only side I really know. My dad abandoned my mom as soon as he found out she was expecting another child. I don't really care though, I turned out ok.  
  
So my grandad died and left us his huge estate. My mom practically jumped on the offer and was anxious to move. I think that she needed to get away from the city, after all the things that happened I couldn't blame her.  
  
We finally got through the front doors and were graciously greeted by our new butler. Apparently he had already unpacked everything except for my stuff. Good thing to, if anybody touches my stuff their in for an earfull.  
  
" Geoffry, did you unpack everything already?" My mom asked looking real surprised.  
  
He gave a curt nodd before taking the boxes from my mom. Going to unpack those too no doubt.  
  
My mom showed me to the garage where I put down the car parts. It was a nice big garage, perfect for me to do some work on my car. Before my bro passed he bought me a black Viper. He knew that I enjoyed racing a bit so he bought me my own car to race with. He left me all the non-damaged parts of his car engine, even the liscence plates. I made a quick mental note to start work on the new Darkside as soon as possible before returning inside.  
  
" So mom, just how many rooms does this place have anyways?" I asked as I walked into the dining room after searching for it.  
  
" Well," she said as she sipped some coffee that Geoffry had obviously prepared, " I believe there's seven bedrooms upstairs and four of them have ensuites."  
  
I looked over her shoulder at the newspaper she had been reading. There wasn't much in it, just local stuff so I sat beside her.  
  
" Do you want some coffee?" She asked, folding up the newspaper before tossing it aside.  
  
" No thanks," I replied looking around.  
  
The dining room was pretty nice. Not as grand and rich looking as the front hall had been. It had a nice round table with a single leg in the middle. From the looks of it, it was made of pine and could sit about six people.  
  
" I think i'm going upstairs and find a room," I explained as I got up.  
  
I had just walked out the door when I remembered, I don't know how to get back to the stairs. I poked my head back in. My mom smiled at me.  
  
" Fourth door on your left," she answered my silent question, " I'll see about getting you a map," she giggled.  
  
I frowned and rolled my eyes at her. What did she expect, it was only my first day.  
  
After looking at all the rooms I decided on the one at the left corner at the back of the house. It had it's own ensuite bathroom and was pretty big. There was a ginormus king size bed that was nicely made with black and silver blankets. I set about unpacking my stuff.  
  
After hanging my clothes up in the closet I realized just how big it really was since my clothes didn't even fill it up halfway. I took a quick peek in the bathroom. It wasn't made up yet just my makeup on the counter. There wasn't even any toilet paper, i'd have to talk to Geoffry about that one.  
  
I decided that since I had nothing better to do, I might as well tour my new home. It took me a while but I think I covered all the rooms, but who can be sure when there's like one hundred of them? I had returned to my bedroom to get changed. It was getting quite hot out since it was summer and I was wearing pants. I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans that I rolled up into capris and a black halter top. I was just about to go fix my hair when I noticed something, or rather someone up in a tree looking into my bedroom.  
  
I walked to the window and looked out. The person in the tree was obviously female. A real girly girl. She had pink hair which probably glowed in the dark and she had a pink sweater tied around her slim waist. She must have been used to hanging out in trees since she was just standing on a branch waving to me. She didn't even hang onto anything.  
  
I wasn't sure why she was waving to me so I opened the window. She started shouting to me, she was very loud.  
  
" Hello! Come outside we want to meet you!" she practically screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
It was kinda wierd. Whenever I moved before I never had a welcoming comittie. I quickly piled my dark purple hair into a messy bun and tied it up securely. I tied a black and white bandanna around my head and rushed down the stairs and pulled on my sneakers. I rushed out of the house not even caring that they weren't tied up and were falling off.  
  
When I got to the bottem of the driveway she was waiting for me with a few of her friends.  
  
" Hey, we saw a moving truck the other day and decided to come say hello," the pink haired girl said.  
  
" Umm yeah cool," The truth was I was a little weirded out.  
  
" Oops how silly of me. I'm Mariah!" She grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. For someone who seemed such a girly girl she sure had a grip.  
  
" I'm Emily," a girl with orangy coloured hair introduced herself. She seemed like a bit of a nerd with the big glasses and all but she seemed pretty nice.  
  
" And i'm Hillary. You are?" A snobby girl with short brown hair asked. She seemed like she'd be the really bossy type, I didn't really like her already.  
  
" I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you I guess," I introduced still feeling a little weird.  
  
After chatting for a while, well they chatted I mostly listened to them go on about boyfriends and cute guys they new we decided to go for a walk. I wasn't really sure where they were taking me but along the way they started to ask me questions.  
  
" So where did you come from?" Emily asked.  
  
" Just moved from Scotsburg," I replied still wondering where we were going.  
  
Hillary made a grunting noise, " Scotsburg," she said in a nasel voice, " I hate big cities, the people from there are total idiots."  
  
That was the last straw. During our entire conversation she had been saying rude things in that stupid weird voice of hers. Time for some Hillary bashing.  
  
" What's wrong with your voice, something stuck in your nose?" I grinned. She narrowed her eyes at me. The other girls giggled.  
  
" Nothings up my nose but something is obviously in your head replacing your brain," she sneered, " If you know whats good for you you'll watch what you say to me."  
  
" I'll say whatever I want. Not like you can stop me," I replied trying to keep a straight face as her face scrunched up in anger, " Hey you should keep looking at me like that, it's a big improvement."  
  
She turned red with anger. " I'll have you know that if you keep up with this I'll definetly hurt yours!"  
  
" What are you going to do?" I looked her up and down, " Scratch me with those horrid things on your fingers?" I pointed to her finger nails.  
  
"I'll have you know that my nails are done professionally!" she yelled.  
  
I smiled, it seemed I was getting to her, " Well next time tell them not to put on that nail polish," I looked at her bright pink nails, " They'd probably glow in the dark their so bright."  
  
She looked furious." My nails aren't that bright," her voice lowered to a dangerous whisper.  
  
" Oh I don't know I think I should have brought my shades," the others were howling with laughter.  
  
Just then a tall boy with long black hair which he kept tied back in a wrap walked up to us. Hillary practically through herself at him. I felt sorry for him, she was oblivious to his looks of disgust as she touched him.  
  
" Ray tell her to stop being so mean, " she put on the innocent baby act as she reached up to take a strand of his hair.  
  
" Holy shit Hillary don't do that," He squinted.  
  
" Do what?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
" That! Ahh the light, the light!" He wailed as he covered his eyes.  
  
Hillary couldn't take anymore. Her face turned bright red and she turned to face me.  
  
" What are you staring at?" she roared.  
  
" Nothing much," I stated looking at her with a frown.  
  
She practically screamed at that. She turned back the way we came and ran up the street. Leaving us laughing in her wake.  
  
" Nice one Ray," Mariah patted his shoulder as he emerged grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" She deserves it. She can be such a bitch at times," Emily added which surprised me since I didn't really see her as the swearing type.  
  
" So who's this?" He asked looking me up and down with his amber eyes.  
  
I blushed a bit under his roaming eyes.  
  
" I'm Ashley but all of you can call me Ash."  
  
Ray smiled, " Well it's just about lunch time and I've got to get back to the restaurant. Why don't you guys come have lunch and I can serve you."  
  
" Sure," Mariah brightened up at his invitation.  
  
We all headed down the street to a nice little pub. It seemed quite friendly and the homestyle food was wonderful. Ray finished clearing our table and decided to join us.  
  
" So i'm guessing your going to be going to our high school?" Mariah started a conversation.  
  
" Yeah I guess so. I think i'm going to have to watch out for Hillary from now on though."  
  
" Don't worry about Hillary. She's a real loner at school," Emily stated.  
  
" Yeah but there are some pretty nasty people," Ray said.  
  
Just then the door to the pub opened and two figures appeared.  
  
" Speaking of which, here comes two now," Mariah sighed.  
  
***  
  
Ok so there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review, I need something to read other than chain mails! 


	2. Sweet winnings and bitter loosings

Okies I got reviews!!! Here's another chapter for all you loyal fans! Sorry it took so long to update but I was on vacation and thus away from my comp.  
  
*~*  
  
I turned my head to try and get a good look at who just walked in the door. From what I could see it was two guys, they were to tall to be a normal girl. I realized that I wouldn't be able to pick up on any features until they got closer, so I turned back to the others.  
  
" Are they the ones your talking about?" I asked Mariah.  
  
She nodded her head. Her pink hair fell about her shoulders and she pushed it back impatiently. She tilted her head in the direction of the two who just walked in. I turned my head again. This time they were seated at a booth nearby.  
  
One of the had two toned blue hair. He had light blue hair in the front which he kept spiked up in an messy sort of style. The rest of his head was covered in dark blue hair, close to being navy blue but not quite. His eyes are what caught me the most though. Redish, brown eyes that held a piercing stare. I'd hate to be on the recieving end of one of his glares.  
  
I kept on examining him closely, though I didn't know why. I usually didn't bother examining people, I only looked at their face but not their whole body. While I was thinking I once more found that I was examining him.  
  
He had what appeared to be tattoos on his face. They were the shape of sharks fins and there were two on each of his cheeks. He was wearing a tight black tank top which looked like it was practically glued to him. It showed off his torso perfectly, you could see the shape of his muscled front perfectly. I find myself staring at his chest and quickly avert my eyes.  
  
He's also wearing a sort of shirt that's a cross between a jacket and a t- shirt. It has buttons but he obviously prefers to leave it open. He's wearing a pair of dark baggy pants with a red belt with a sort of diamond shape. I look at his face again. A long white scarf is tied around his neck, a very long white scarf. I just can't seem to stop looking at him.  
  
// What am I doing. I don't even know this guy but I can't stop staring!!!!! Oh well he's certainly a good eye candy// I find myself thinking. I blush slightly and turn to look at his friend.  
  
This one had blood red hair which he kept up in a awekward style. He has beautiful blue eyes and they held the same harshness as the blue haired ones.  
  
Geez it was starting again. I know that naturally as I girl I was attracted to guys. I had been attracted to guys since I can remember but never in all those years had I found myself drooling over not one but two guys! Two guys!!  
  
While I had been mentally punishing myself the two guys in question had made their way over to our booth. They stood there just staring. I felt a little uncomfortable. Nobody spoke and the silence was sorta awkward. Just then the bluenette spoke.  
  
" So nice to meet you here," he wore a smirk on his face but his voice read pure disgust.  
  
" What do you want Kai?" Ray took it upon himself to deal with the two. It was obvious by the way they looked at eachother that they were far from friends.  
  
" I didn't know it was against the law to say hi," Kai's friend played the innocent game but his eyes said that he wasn't on good terms with Ray either.  
  
" Listen guys can we please have one day without you fighting?" Mariah looked at each of the guys sternly.  
  
" Yeah it's getting old and stupid," Emily agreed.  
  
" Well nobody asked your opinion Emily," Kai spat out her name like it was a gross candy.  
  
Emily huffed and continued sipping her milk shake. Once again we were covered in a thick blanket of silence. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. That seemed to grab Kai's attention.  
  
I felt his crimson eyes looking me up and down. My cheeks were beginning to feel a little hot and I hoped that nobody noticed that I was blushing, especially him.  
  
" Would you quit looking at her like she's your next joy toy," Mariah spat at him, her face was a pure rage.  
  
He snapped his gaze away from me and glared at her. She sat there glaring back, not even fazed by him.  
  
" I can do what ever I want, your nowhere near capable of stopping me," He said dismissing her.  
  
Mariah stood up suddenly tipping over my glass. Luckly for me it was empty. Her face was turning red from her anger and whe raised her hand to slap him when who should run in and interrupt but Hillary.  
  
She burst in the front doors to the restaurant and when she saw me she threw herself onto Kai.  
  
" Kai you shouldn't socialize with that bitch," she sniffled pretending like she was about to cry.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and tried to shrug her off but she was glued to him. It was obvious she was trying to get him to be attracted to her but it obviously wasn't working. When she caught on that he was ignoring her she pressed up against him.  
  
" She's really mean, she insulted me earlier and I was only trying to be her friend!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at this act of innocence. I noticed that Kai smiled at me as if congragulating me for insulting her earlier. I wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
" Hillary stop rubbing up against him like a horney dog," I calmly spoke not bothering to look at her.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at me then her, then back again. Hillary released her hold on Kai a little, just enough so he could escape and put his friend in between them.  
  
" So you think I'm a horney dog do you," she sneered, her voice was dangerously low.  
  
" I never said you were one. If I was going to put you in dog classification i'd say you were a mutt so as not to offend them," I calmly replied watching her out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I made her really mad this time. I don't know why I felt like dissing her again but she was just such an easy target and annoying. I turned away.  
  
" Listen Hillary let's just drop it for now," I tried to reason but she wouldn't hear of it.  
  
" Oh no, your not going to get away so easily. I'm going to get you back. I'm going to make you wish that you never moved here, by the time I'm through with you there won't be anything left of you," she threatened.  
  
I turned to look at her. Her face was no longer crumpled up angrily, instead it was quite calm. Her sudden change in emothion took me off guard for a moment. She leaned in suddenly and whispered in my ear harshly.  
  
" Your going to pay."  
  
She sent me the look telling me that, that was a promise she was intending on keeping. Her creul gaze sent a small shiver up my spine, but I could not allow myself to be intimidated by her of all people. I stood up and leaned in close.  
  
" I'll be waiting," I pulled away and grinned as she left silently as if nothing ever happened.  
  
I took a moment before I sat down. When I finally did I picked up my glass to take a drink, when I realized that I had finished it earlier. I noticed that everyone else was staring at me. Well almost everyone, Kai and his red haired friend were still glaring at Mariah.  
  
" Umm what was that all about?" Ray broke the awkward silence.  
  
" Nothing," I replied looking away from my friends interrogating gazes.  
  
" I guess I have to congragulate you for scaring away that bitch Hillary," the red haired one congragulated me, although it sounded forced and unmeaningful.  
  
" As they say Tala, the only thing that can scare away a bitch is another bitch," they both sniggered.  
  
After that comment they didn't seem so attractive. Now I understood why everyone said Kai was as bad as Hillary. I didn't even do anything to him, in fact I did him a favor by getting rid of her.  
  
" Well that's the last time I ever unglue her from you," I said with a frown.  
  
" I never asked for your help bitch. I was handling her just fine on my own,"I snorted. Once again he insulted me.  
  
" Didn't seem like it you bastard," I wasn't about to loose this battle.  
  
" Yeah, whatever."  
  
" What's wrong, out of insults," I shot at him.  
  
" Why waste words on dirt," he shot back as he walked out of the restaurant with Tala following.  
  
I didn't have a chance to reply so I slumped in my seat.  
  
" Don't let him rattle you up so much," Ray offered.  
  
" He gets a kick out of it when he wins," Emily explained.  
  
" Yeah I guess," I replied.  
  
I was still down about being dissed and not having a chance to fight back.  
  
" Why don't we get out of here," Mariah suggested.  
  
" Sure where should we go?" I asked.  
  
She took a moment to think, then her eyes brightened up as an idea dawned upon her.  
  
" Let's go to Charm Haus!" She suggested excitedly.  
  
" Charm Haus?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, it's a popular charm house. People go there and one of the many charm keepers studies yor aura's. Then they give you a charm necklace with the symbol of the spirit that suits you best," Mariah explained.  
  
" Yes and no two spirits are the same," Emily added.  
  
" Well it sounds alright," I decided.  
  
" Well then let me finish up here and we can all go together," Ray got up and left intoi the kitchen.  
  
A few moments he emerged in his previous outfit.  
  
" Let's go!"  
  
*~*  
  
Okay i'm not sure if you think that chappie is long enough.  
  
Incase your wondering about Kai's outfit, it's from Beyblade G-Revolution, the third season. If you want to view the outfit's go to my beyblade site, you may have to join before yiu can view though, they'll be in the picture section. . 


	3. Charms and kisses

Wow I never expected to get that many reviews!!!!*Faints from happiness* Thankies to all the lovely reviewers! Since it was demanded by so many, here's an update. This chappie is dedicated to all of the reviewers!  
  
Oh and I almost forgot... To darkgoddess2 I love Escaflowne fics, I'll be sure to check out yours as soon as possible. Thanks for that review! ;)  
  
On to the chappie!!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
We walked down the sidewalks. The afternoon sun burned down on us as we approached the docks. I was glad when a cool breeze came off the ocean and teased my face. By the looks of it the others were enjoying the brief breeze aswell. Their faces had refreshment listed on them and I felt refreshed aswell.  
  
" Umm somebody please tell me that this place has air conditioning," I moaned as the gentle breeze suddenly left to be replaced by sticky humid air.  
  
" Sorry but they don't," Ray replied with a chuckle.  
  
" What no air conditioning!!," Mariah cried out. Her normally neat pink hair had begun to get frizzy from the humidity. " These fortune tellers better be able to read aura's fast."  
  
" You've never been there before?" I asked as I stumbled on a piece of wet slimey goo that was covering a plank of wood.  
  
" No. They just opened. I've been meaning to go but I never have," She answered while gracefully hopping over the slimey board.  
  
For a moment I wondered If she did that to make me feel like an idiot for slipping.  
  
" I've been there, it's quite strange actually," Ray explained.  
  
" Really with who? A girlfriend?" Mariah sounded a bit worried as she asked if he had a girlfriend.  
  
I realized that Mariah must like Ray. Being a friend I would play matchmaker but i'm not very good in the love department. So being a good friend I decided to stay out of it.  
  
" Of course not," Ray replied, " I went with Lee and Kevin."  
  
" Lee and Kevin?" I asked.  
  
" Their two guys that Ray grew up with. Their best friends and are usually together," Emily kindly explained. I nodded my understanding.  
  
I had once had childhood friends. Back in the city, we would do everything together. If one of us was sick, the others would be sure to visit everyday. When one had a birthday the others would buy them presents and throw a private party. When one got in trouble the others would protest and try and take all the blame.  
  
I smiled to myself as I fondly recalled sweet childhood memories. I missed my friends, there would always be a spot for them in my life but I had new friends and I was sure they would be an important part of my future.  
  
" Earth to Ash!" Mariah cooed.  
  
" Huh? Oh I see we're here," I snapped back to the present.  
  
In front of us stood a huge tent. It was many different colours that didn't quite match each other. Patches of orange pink and purple covered it where ever it had been torn in the past. Despite it's poor condition it looked cheery and happy. I think it was just the brightness of the colours interfering with my brain.  
  
" Let's go," Emily started for the door.  
  
I looked to Mariah and Ray, they both nodded and we proceeded to follow when someone came running towards us.  
  
" Ray! Mariah! How have you been?" A boy who was a bit shorter than I was greeted.  
  
He had bright green hair which he kept tucked under a hat. He was about our age and obviously a boy, but at first glance you could certainly mistake him for a girl.  
  
" Oliver how have you been?" Ray happily asked him.  
  
" Oh you know pretty good. How has your summer been so far?" Oliver asked.  
  
" Usual, work, hanging with the gang and thinking up new ways to get to Kai and Tala," he chuckled," Where's the Enrique?" Ray winked at Oliver who blushed.  
  
" He's back there with Robert and Johnny," he gestured over his shoulder.  
  
" Ah I see. Shame Robert and Johnny had to be with you guys eh?" Ray smiled teasingly at the now very flushed Oliver.  
  
I nudged Mariah and gave her a puzzled look. She kindly explained.  
  
" Oliver's umm well gay and he likes Enrique," she whispered.  
  
" And Enrique is straight," I asked.  
  
" No Enrique is gay and he likes Olvier. They just havn't admitted it to each other yet," she clarified.  
  
Just then another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up. By the way Oliver practically worshiped him I could guess that he was Enrique. He wasn't too bad looking either.  
  
" Hey Ray, Mariah," Enrique nodded his greeting, " And who's this?"  
  
He examined me smiling.  
  
" I'm Ash, I just moved here yesterday," I introduced myself as two more boys appeared.  
  
One had purple hair and an air about him like he was a strong noble knight. The other had dark red hair which stuck up behind the bandanna he kept tied around his head. He seemed a bit unfriendly.  
  
" Pleased to meet you Ash, i'm Robert," Robert introduced himself politely.  
  
" I'm Johnny," Johnney introduced a bit hostilely.  
  
" Are you guys coming in or what?" Emily's orange haired head appeared from around the tent flap.  
  
" Yeah let's go," Mariah dashed into the tent, closely followed by the rest of us.  
  
Inside the tent was dimly lit. Many women in robes sat around tables with many strange instruments on them. In the corner an old cd player played soothing celtic music. There were lit candles everywhere and insences offered relaxing smells.  
  
" Ah Ray, Driger seems to enjoy your aura," An old women peered at him from under a hood.  
  
" Thank you Madam Celeste," Ray bowed his head.  
  
" Driger?" Mariah asked.  
  
" The spirit I was given. It stands for loyalty and wisdom," he explained, producing a piece of silver from his pocket that was in the shape of a tiger.  
  
" Cool," Oliver whispered.  
  
" Are all you children here be assigned a spirit? It's free," Madame Celeste offered.  
  
I looked to the others. They shrugged.  
  
" Why not I mean it gives us something to do and it's free," Enrique said as he walked up to one of the women.  
  
I shrugged and nodded as the others walked over to the remaining fortune tellers.  
  
" I'll read your aura," Celeste offered though it sounded more like a command.  
  
" Umm sure," I followed her over to a pile of cushions.  
  
She motioned for me to sit on a ruby red cushion in front of her. I did what she motioned for and Ray sat beside me on a blue cushion.  
  
" Ash I see that two tragedy's have befallen your family not too long ago," Celeste began.  
  
" Yes my brother passed away in an accident and my grandfather not long after," I explained a little pained as I wondered how she could have known.  
  
Celeste nodded. She produced a small piece of crystal. It was in the shape of a diamond and and gold on it's edges. She held it in her right hand and with her left she began to wave in the air infront of me. She closed her eyes and began to hum a strange sone.  
  
I looked to Ray for reassurance, he smiled and returned to watching Madame Celeste intently. I turned my gaze back to her. She continued waving with her left hand and wherever it went her right hand with the crystal went, mimicing it's everymove.  
  
I suddenly felt like it was getting hot, I felt like I was sweating but when I raised my hand and wiped my forehead nothing was there. I shook my head trying to get rid of the feeling but it stuck. Then a voice spoke, it was Celeste but it came from all sides. It surrounded me muttering something in a foreign language before translating into english.  
  
" Hom no ke wa, I see danger in the future. Ce nae lai foo, Beware the accident. Sae wae ra kinos, Look to the most unlikely for help. Raw soo he nae, Believe in the powers within. Se racckos poowz, You must unleash. Poowz heak turez, Unleash the darkness!" she shouted.  
  
Everything went white. I fell to the ground it felt colder than January now. I felt something hot in my hands and I opened them to reveal a tiny ball of light. It was red but radiated blue and it pulsed as if it had a heart. More bright light reached my eyes in the same red and blue colours. I looked up to see a strange symbol floating infront of me.  
  
It was made up of curves and sharp edges. Looking closely you could make out an image of a dragons head. Then half of it disappeared to be replaced by another symbol. Saggitarius. The arrow that represented the archer Saggitarius was unmistakable, my zodiac symbol.  
  
The ball of light grew hotter and hotter. I looked down, this was so wierd, i'd never experienced anything like this before.  
  
" What's going on in here!" I shouted out in vain. Nobody was here, nobody would hear me.  
  
Then a thought popped into my head. Darkness, Celeste's voice said unleash the darkness. I looked to the ball for answers but I knew light couldn't answer.  
  
" Angaia."  
  
What the!?! This was wierd, if I wasn't mistaken a ball of red light just said Angaia. Whatever that was.  
  
" Unleash Angaia."  
  
There it spoke again. Now I knew I wasn't imagining this though I wished I was. I took a deep breath. If unleashing this Angaia was teh only way to free myself from this strange place then I would do it.  
  
" Angaia," I said. Nothing happened.  
  
" Angaia come out!" I shouted. Again nothing.  
  
I was growing frustrated. Punched the ball but my hand went right through.  
  
" Damn," I muttered.  
  
I took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
" Angaia!"  
  
Everything around me grew dark. My voice echoed around me.  
  
" Angaia, Angaia, Angaia."  
  
It was growing quite annoying. The ball of light had now grown so hot that I nearly dropped it. It pulsed harder then seemed to explode. A stream of blue light came out of it and went into the symbols of the dragon and saggitarius.  
  
I watched in awe and the symbols and the ball circled around eachother, growing brighter and spinning faster as the completed more and more revolutions. Then they blew up. Streaks of light fell from above and nearly touched the ground when the changed direction, smashing into eachother.  
  
When it was done a huge looming figure stood looking down at me. I looked it up and down.  
  
It looked like a dragon but it had human features like a shorter neck and many muscles in it's chest. It stood in a crouching position, it's glowing red eyes studying me. It was covered in shiney black scales, some were silver and formed curving lines on its body. It had a long tail like that of a dragon, complete with the tip like the devil's tail. Huge black wings were folded neatly behingd it's back which had spikes sticking out along it's spine. Two large horns stuck out from above it's ears which were like that of a horses only they were pierced with a single gold hoop.  
  
It was wearing a mask that covered it's face. There was a hinge on it so that the creature could move it's mouth. Black hair stuck out in all directions from it's head, the tips of it were bloody red. Armor covered it's hands and feet and the upper portion of it's chest. Overall it looked powerful and menacing.  
  
I was still gazing at it when it turned into red light and flew straight into my chest, disappearing entirely.  
  
" You have the aura of bravery and stealth," I could hear Celeste's voice.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself back in the tent seated beside Ray, as if nothing ever happened.  
  
" This spirit is intense and I've never found the right keeper for it," she produced a piece of silver.  
  
It was in the shape of the thing I had seen.  
  
" Your spirit is," but I cut her off as I spoke it's name.  
  
" Angaia......" I reached out a hand and she gently placed Angaia in it.  
  
" Very good child. Angaia is within."  
  
The sun was setting bringing with it a drop in the hot temperatures. We were walking along the street that my house was located on. It seemed that everyone needed to go this way to get home so we all walked together.  
  
On the way home the others were buisy talking about their spirits.  
  
" Dragon, Amphiliyon. It stands for Ancient power," I heard enrique explain.  
  
" Leopard, Galux. She stands for speed and power."  
  
" Trygator the alligator. I was told it means knowledge and skill."  
  
" Unicoliyon the unicorn stands for appreciation and ancient art."  
  
" I have Gryffoliyon the gryffon who stands for Ancient nobility and power."  
  
" I have Salamolyon the salamander which is Strength and Ancient skill."  
  
I looked down at my spirit, Angaia. Had everything been a dream, had I really seen Angaia? I was lost in my own world until Mariah's cheery voice brought me back again.  
  
" What did you get Ash?"  
  
I turned around to face them . I had hung Angaia on a chain around my neck and I took held it up. It dangled, shining in the last bit's of light.  
  
" Angaia the demon, Intensity, bravery, stealth and above all superpower," I said proudly.  
  
We walked the rest of the way chattering about the events of the day. Everyone laughed as I proudly retold the events between me and Hillary. I felt like that first day was over all too soon. I wanted it to last forever. We soon arrived at the gates to my mansion.  
  
" See ya Ash, i'll call on you tomorrow!" Mariah shouted back as they walked down the street to their respective houses.  
  
I walked through the doors slipping off my sneakers and placing them in the hall closet. I found my mom in the living room sipping her evening coffee.  
  
" Hey mom," I greeted as I slumped into a cushy chair.  
  
" Hello Ashley. Did you have a good day?" she asked kindly as she finished off the last of her coffee.  
  
She was about to pour herself another cup when she remembered that the milk carton was empty.  
  
" Would you be a dear and find Geoffry to tell him that we need more milk," she asked.  
  
" Don't worry i'll go get it," I got up and streached.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Huh? Yeah it's nice out," I replied as I walked back into the front hall.  
  
I slid on my sneakers and quietly closed the door behind me.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok the end. Just kidding my imagination is on overload right now so I have to keep writing!  
  
*~*  
  
I was walking home from the store a bag of milk in hand. I had taken this time to explore a bit and had gotten lost. I was currently walking down a dark deserted street in the downtown area.  
  
I cautiously looked over my shoulder. They were still there. Ever since I had left the convienience store these creeps in a black sports car had been following me. I had turned down some alleys to try and loose them and found much to my dismay that I was now lost and they were still there.  
  
I had tried to shake them and just thought to myself that it was a mere coincidence that they were going the same way I was. But nothing could explain how slow they were driving. They were careful to keep at least 100 metres between me and the car.  
  
I was growing panicky now. I had tried to keep my cool but now I was getting freaked out. I quickened my pace and they sped up. They kept getting closer and I could hear the faint sound of the window being rolled down.  
  
I heard a clicking but I didn't know what it was. "BANG!" I had found out. A pistol, these people were trying to kill me. I panicked and ran as fast as I could looking for an escape. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest like it wanted out. I'm sure if I had listened any harder I would have been able to hear the blood flowing through my vains.  
  
I blocked everything else out. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and the bang as they fired the pistol over and over again. I found myself clutching my chain with Angaia on it for support. I turned down a narrow alley hoping they would just drive past but no luck.  
  
The headlights on the car flicked off and I could hear the tires as they crackled over the gravel covered cement.  
  
" We're gonna get you Ash," a voice taunted.  
  
I didn't dare look back or slow down. This was my life on the line.  
  
" Come back and we'll kill you fast," a voice demanded.  
  
I reckonized that voice. I tried to picture a face but I couldn't.  
  
"BANG!" They were shooting again. I cried out as a bullet whizzed past my ear, they were getting more and more accurate with each shot.  
  
" Give it up Ash your about to die."  
  
I knew it was true. There was no escaping it. I could faintly make out a tall brick wall, I was trapped. I heard them fire another shot. This was it I was dead.  
  
I felt strong muscular arms wrap themselves around me as a hard warm body pressed against my back. I remember my feet leave the ground as whoever that is picked me off the ground and dived into a door leading into a building.  
  
I was about to say something when a hand clamps itself around my mouth. We're obviously in a small room because I can feel the heat coming off of the other body. Outside I can hear the car as it goes into reverse. The men in the car are cursing.  
  
" Damn we should have had her."  
  
" She must be in that building," another voice suggests.  
  
" Let's check it out," a third one commands.  
  
I'm suddenly pushed to the ground. I land on my back quite painfully. I glare up at whoever pushed me even though I know they can't see it in the darkness. Suddenly they are laying on top of me.  
  
" Argh, what are you doing?" I struggle under the persons weight.  
  
" Pretend," his gruff voice reaches my ears.  
  
I was about to say something when I feel a mouth crushing my own. I struggle to speak but that only allows this guys tongue to slip into my mouth exploring it fiercly. When he breaks away I gasp for air.  
  
" Wh....what are.... you doing," I manage between gasps.  
  
" Pretend to be my girlfriend, now kiss me if you want to live," his cold voice commands.  
  
I have no clue what is going on but I decide to pursue that later. First things first, time to save my life.  
  
" Just be a bit more gentle please," I beg as he leans down and reclaims my mouth.  
  
This time he is extremely gentle, taking care not to hurt my poor mouth. His tongue rubs mine affectionatly than moves onto explore the rest of my mouth. He rubs his tongue against the roof of my mouth and I can't help the moan that escapes me.  
  
I've never felt quite like this before. I've kissed guys but they were never like this. My small moan seems to set him off because he moans into my mouth aswell. I hear the door creak open and my saviour moves his arm so that my face is covered.  
  
" Nothing here but a couple of kids making out," I hear a voice say as they quickly shut the door.  
  
We brake off the kiss and his lips linger on mine before he reluctantly pulls away. I hear him open the door and he looks out making sure the cost is clear.  
  
" Come," He gestures for me to follow.  
  
" Why did you do that?" I ask.  
  
" Because I was in the right place at the right time. I owed you anyways from before," his voice is cold and his step is rigid.  
  
" Thanks," I say so quietly it's almost a whisper.  
  
" Hn," is all I get.  
  
Suddenly I turn from sentimental to angry as I remember what happened.  
  
" Next time you feel like saving my life find a way to do it without kissing me," I glare at his back.  
  
I hear a small laugh, " You liked it though."  
  
I would have said no but I remembered that I had given off a sign that I did like it.  
  
" Maybe," I said.  
  
" Not maybe, definitly. That moan small as it was prooved it," he turns a bit.  
  
" You liked it too, your moan was alot louder than mine," I retaliated.  
  
" What do you expect. I'm a guy after all. A girl beneath me moaning as I kiss her, the smell of her pear shampoo. It would set any guy off," he replies calmly.  
  
" I don't care, no kissing. I barely even know you and you weren't exactly friendly towards me before," I turn the corner.  
  
" Go that way it'll take you back to the main road," he points.  
  
" Ok," I watch him turn and walk off in the other direction.  
  
" Kai?"  
  
" Hn?"  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" No problem."  
  
*~*  
  
Ok that's it! Wow i'm so glad I got that all down. I hope it turns out good enough for you! Please review, I love reviews! I'm also wondering what pairings I should have. If you have any ideas tell me. I'm also considering adding more OC's. 


	4. That's how my love for Kai began

Yay I got reviews!!! Ok here's another chappie. I'm not sure how this is going to go so bear with me.  
  
*~*  
  
I awoke to find the sun shining directly in my face. I rolled over but that didn't work.  
  
" Bloody hell..." I muttered to myself as I gave in and finally got out of bed.  
  
I could have sworn I closed the blinds last night. In fact I was positive i'd shut them so that I wouldn't be woken up by the sun. I was so tired from last nights previous event's that I decided I would sleep in. So much for that idea.  
  
I pulled a robe on over my nightgown. It was quite short, only going down to just past my butt. I know it was pretty slutty but who the heck would know, it's not exactly like anybody saw me wearing that. Besides it was comfortable.  
  
I looked out my bedroom window. The way the sun was shining and the cool breeze coming off the ocean promised a nice day. Maybe I would take a look around town since I hadn't really been sightseeing when I was running for my life from a bunch of psychos.  
  
I sighed. That had totally freaked me out. I could have sworn that the voices sounded familiar to me. I didn't know from where or who they belonged to but I swear we had met before. While I racked my brain for answers I had made my way over to the window and was leaning on the window sill. My hand suddenly slipped and I found that there was no window.  
  
Luckily I didn't fall out, that surely would have killed me. But why was my window open? I never left my window open at night we had air conditioning. I unconciously backed away from the window, only a few steps. Someone had obviously paid me a midnight visit.  
  
That's when I noticed a letter sitting on the table beside my bed. I quickly grabbed it and tore the envelope open. I read the letter quickly and then read it again. Letting every word sink in. It's message was quite simple.  
  
You owe me and i'm going to make sure I get my payment.  
  
One guess who that's from. I blushed as I remembered last night. His lips were so warm and soft and he tasted good too. I almost giggled when I realized what I was thinking.  
  
" You liked it don't try and deny it," the familiar cold voice penetrated my thoughts as Kai wrapped his arms around me.  
  
" You broke in here and left me that note didn't you," I said trying to sound as frustrated as possible despite the warm tingly feelings his touch was sending through my body.  
  
" You guessed it. And as promised I've come for my payment," he replied nuzzling my hair with what seemed to be affection.  
  
Could just be but it seemed alot like he was treating me the way all those hunks treat their girlfriends in the movies. Or it could just be that he was feeling lustful and though that was the best way to get me to submit. Not a chance.  
  
I tried to pull away but his grip was like iron. I struggled but I couldn't get away all my struggling resulted in was him loosing his balance which sent us tumbling onto my bed. He was now laying ontop of me and I was laying on my stomach.  
  
" Get off!" I tried to shout but my voice was muffled by a pillow.  
  
" What was that you said?" he asked and I was sure he was grinning from ear to ear by now.  
  
" Get off!" I tried again.  
  
" Ahh I see," he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek.  
  
Just then my bedroom door flung open. Kai immediatly rolled off me and I could finally see who was there.  
  
" Oh my god. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Mariah grinned slyly.  
  
I heard Kai mumble something that sounded suspiciously like he was going to kill her when he got the chance.  
  
" Ummm no not at all," I said nervously.  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes. I was telling the truth but she didn't believe me. I can't say I blamed her after all it's not everyday you walk into your friends room to find her on the bed in a bathrobe and a short nightgown, underneath a guy who everyone believes is incredible good looking who is kissing her and it's never just nothing.  
  
" Well I came over to see if you were alright," she explained herself.  
  
" What why?" I asked. I guess I sounded a little fearful because she gave me this wierd look.  
  
I suppose I was a little freaked out. I didn't want to put anybody in danger unless I absolutely had to. I was afraid that if they found out, those thugs might come after them too just so that nobody could rat them out.  
  
" Umm well I called last night. I found your number in the phone book and I decided to ask if you wanted to come to the beach with us today. Well anyways when I called it was pretty late and your mom said that you had gone out to get milk but you'd been gone for far to long," Mariah explained.  
  
Good I thought she knew about the incident last night.  
  
" Oh yeah. I was looking around a bit but I got lost," I lied.  
  
" Really?" Mariah said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
" Comeon I'm serious," I said sounding a bit frusterated.  
  
Then Mariah found the letter that Kai sent me and quickly read it.  
  
" You owe me and i'm going to get my payment. What the hell does that mean? You were with him last night?" Mariah asked sounding angry.  
  
I knew how she felt towards Kai. They didn't like eachother at all and she probably didn't want me to be anywhere near him.  
  
" He helped me find my way home that's all," I replied sounding nervous.  
  
Mariah still didn't believe me but she decided not to pres the matter.  
  
" Fine. Are you coming?" She asked, preparing herself to leave.  
  
" She'll catch up with you later," Kai answered for me.  
  
I looked to Kai with a questioning look on my face. He ignored me and continued to watch Mariah. She gave me a look as if to confirm what he just said. I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
" Yeah I guess i'll see you guys later," I confirmed sounding a little disappointed.  
  
" Umm alright, bye."  
  
With that Mariah left closing the door behind her. I rolled over onto my back to find Kai sitting, propped up by my pillows.  
  
" Get dressed," he commanded.  
  
" What? How dare you break into my house and then tell me what to do," I looked up at him angrily.  
  
He rolled his eyes at me and 'humphed'.  
  
" It's either you get ready to leave or we'll be staying right here," he layed down on the bed for emphasis.  
  
I sighed. Lord only knows what we would end up doing if we stayed here. I had a suspicion that it would end up with me on the bottem and him on the top, or clothes in a pile in the corner. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
" Fine," I growled as I got up and walked to my closet.  
  
After about five minuites I found a suitable outfit. It was a pair of blue hip hugger flare jeans that tied up in the front, I chose a black top that said ' Angel made in heaven' in white outlined by red.  
  
When I was done I turned to find Kai standing right behind me. I jumped in surprise.  
  
" What do you want?" I asked sounding annoyed.  
  
" Your closet isn't even full," he pointed out.  
  
" Yes I know that. My other house wasn't exactly this big," I sighed.  
  
" Get dressed, we're going shopping," he played with a loose strand of my hair affectionatly.  
  
Him shopping? I never imagined a guy would be taking me to the mall for a shopping spree. I looked at him a little confused and was met by a rare smile and a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
This guy is hard to read. One minute he's all macho cold dude and then the next he's affectionate caring guy. I had a strange suspicion that I was the only one to recieve this kind of treatment from him.  
  
" What are you waiting for?" he asked as he sat back down on my bed.  
  
" I'm not changing with you in here!" I almost shrieked.  
  
" Why not? Afraid i'll think your ugly?" he snorted.  
  
In fact that was partly it. I was afraid of a guy seeing me without my clothes on. I was always afraid that they would think i'm ugly. Yes you guessed it i'm quite uncomfortable with my body. I don't know why but the thought of a guy seeing me wearing little or not clothes at all scared me.  
  
Kai growled and laid back on my bed so that he couldn't see anything. I quickly changed and ran into the bathroom. I took my hair out of it's elastics and brushed it quickly. That was one advantage to my hair, it was easy to brush.  
  
When I emerged I was fully clothed and my hair was neatly braided into two pigtails. Kai was waiting for me by my bedroom door and we left together.  
  
It wasn't until we were outside when I just had to ask a question that had been nagging me for a while.  
  
" Umm Kai how are we getting there?"  
  
" My car's at home so I guess we're walking," He proceeded to walk down the long driveway.  
  
I sighed.  
  
" Wait here, i'll be right back with our ride," I smirked and winked at his questioning look.  
  
A few moments later I emerged in my black viper with the top down and feeling proud as ever. At first he looked surprised but then he cracked another smile.  
  
" Hop in," I patted the seat beside me.  
  
A few moments later we were cruising down the main road, music blaring and my stomach growling like a dinosaur.  
  
" Kai can we please go to the cafe?" I begged.  
  
He snorted and tried to ignore me so I gave him the puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and growled.  
  
" If we do can you please stop giving me that look?" he asked.  
  
I smiled and nodded my head. After about ten minutes later we arrived at the cafe. I parked away from all the other cars, I wasn't about to risk having my viper scratched after I worked so hard on the hand painted decales.  
  
When we walked in I immediatly recognized my friends, mostly Mariah's hair. They were sitting in the same booth as the last time i'd been in here. ( I forgot if it was the day before or not ;) ) Rei had just finished serving them a tray of drinks when he looked up to see me walk in dragging Kai behind me.  
  
He gave me a confused look. I pointed to me then to Kai and he nodded his head. I shrugged and then pulled Kai along with me as we sat down in the booth behind the gang.  
  
" Hey Ash," Mariah greeted, not even bothering with Kai.  
  
" Never though we'd see you here," Emily said, " Mariah explained.  
  
" I made him come. There's no way I'm going anywhere on an empty stomach," I smiled.  
  
They laughed and I turned back to Kai who was looking bored as ever.  
  
" Aww comeon sour pants, cheer up," I teased.  
  
Kai looked around and then when he deemed it safe he cracked a smile. He leaned forward motioning for me to follow suit.  
  
" Order what ever you heart desires princess. After this we're headed to the mall," he whispered seductively before flicking his tongue out to catch my ear lobe.  
  
I gasped at this and then he trailed his tongue to my cheek and gave me a quick kiss. I don't know why I was feeling the way I was but for some reason I wanted him to do more. His voice sounded so attractive when he whispered in my ear and his kisses were soft and caring. I couldn't help but want more.  
  
We had just finished ordering when Mariah guestured for me to follow her into the bathroom. Kai raised his eyebrow at this, apparently he had seen. I looked to him and he nodded looking angry.  
  
When we were in the bathroom Mariah started giggling.  
  
" What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
" You... and..... Kai," she managed between giggles.  
  
I looked at her still puzzled. She finally calmed herself and started to explain.  
  
" As much as I dislike the guy I have to say that you look really cute together. I mean Kai is the cold hearted bastard of the school who every girl and even a few guys fall for. He has anyone he want's whenever he want's but you can always tell that he doesn't like it or care for it. He's been with quite a few girls and he has slept with them, but he only does it because he can," she explained.  
  
I was still confused. Ok so the guy slept with some girls but I didn't know what this had to do with me.  
  
" When you first met him I was afraid that you were going to become another one of those girls so that's why I defended you. When I saw you guys at the house I was afraid that you really did become one of those girls but after seeing the way he looks at you it's obvious the guy has no intention of a one-night stand," she finished.  
  
" Are you saying you think the guy likes me or something?" I asked, I think I sounded hopefull because she smiled at me in a knowing way.  
  
" That little kiss was a dead give away. He's been with girls but they say that he never kisses them with passion and love. It's always vicious and angry," she winked at me.  
  
My cheeks were burning. The guy liked me and she had whitnessed him kissing me.  
  
" Don't be so surprised, I notice alot of things," she smiled as she left.  
  
A moment later I returned to our table to find that our food had just arrived. I had ordered a delicious looking club sandwich and Kai had a salad with a side of garlic bread. We were eating but I noticed Kai kept eyeing my sandwich.  
  
" Havn't you ever had one," I asked picking up a quarter.  
  
He shook his head. I offered him the piece.  
  
" Try it, their really good," I offered.  
  
He took the piece and examined it before he took a small bite. I watched him.  
  
" Good?" I asked when he swallowed.  
  
" Yes very," he replied as he handed it back to me.  
  
I smiled at him and continued eating my sandwich slowly. I liked to savor it. I noticed he was watching me the whole time he even blushed slightly when I licked my lips. When we were done Kai quickly paid the bill and pulled me outside.  
  
" Hey comeon I didn't even get to say goodbye.....," my voice trailed off as I noticed him staring at me.  
  
" What's wrong Kai?" I asked.  
  
He quickly pulled me around a corner and pinned me to a wall. He was so close now, I could feel his warm breath.  
  
" Promise me something," he demanded as he bent down and my jaw.  
  
My eyes widened and I supressed the urge to grab his face and make him kiss my lips.  
  
" What?" I quickly asked.  
  
" No more lip licking. It makes me feel wierd," I could barely hear him whisper between kisses.  
  
He quickly pulled away and I was left with the feeling of disappointment. I walked over to the car to find him seated in the passenger seat. I jumped in and started the car but didn't move.  
  
" If me licking my lips sets you off then shopping might be worse you know," I shifted the car into reverse and pulled out of my spot.  
  
" Maybe," he was back to his cold self again.  
  
I sighed and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
We'd been at the mall for a few hours. We had gone to a couple of clothing stores and tried on some clothes. One of the outfits I tried on included a pink tanktop with a small leather jacket and a little schoolgirl skirt. When I walked out Kai was waiting. I swear when he saw me his eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
" You like?" I asked doing a little twirl.  
  
I shouldn't have done that because it caused the skirt to lift up a little.  
  
" Uh huh," he groaned.  
  
I giggled and went to try on more clothing. His response was the same for practically the whole time no matter what I wore, and the best part was that he bought everything I tried on regardless of the price. We just walked past a bathing suit store when I remembered that I was supposed to go to the beach later and I didn't have a bathing suit.  
  
" Umm Kai can we go in here?" I asked.  
  
He looked up at the store and blushed at the manakins in the windows wearing very skimpy bikini's. He finally agreed. I looked around the store a bit. I wasn't sure what bathing suit I wanted since I didn't like to show alot of skin. Kai seemed to notice this.  
  
" What's wrong," he asked standing beside me.  
  
" Well I don't really like to show alot if you know what I mean," I sighed unhappily.  
  
" Don't be, your beautiful in everyway," he replied sounding so sincere.  
  
I looked up at him only to find that he had his back turned to me. I shuffled over a few steps and caught a glimpse of the side of his face. He was blushing alot. I reached up and touched his shoulder. He turned around, his face normal again.  
  
" Thanks," I smiled.  
  
I finally chose a bathing suit. I tried on practically every suit in the store keeping in mind what Kai had said before. I chose a blue bikini with red stripes, after I got a nosebleed of approval from Kai we left the mall and found ourselves driving around town.  
  
" Don't you have to go to the beach?" He asked me.  
  
I shook my head, " I don't want to go. I'm having a good time with you."  
  
He looked at me, " Your also my friend. I'm sure they'd understand," I explained.  
  
Kai gave me a small smile and I felt my stomach do a twist.  
  
That's how my love for Kai began and it grew stronger and stronger. My bond with my friends grew aswell and before we knew it, it was already November and we were busy with school classes.  
  
I was fortunate enough to be in the same classes as Mariah and Emily. I was also in one of Kai's classes. The school year was great so far and I loved it. We were just starting our lunch break one day when I found Kai roaming the school halls.  
  
" Umm Kai isn't the cafeteria that way?" I asked pointing down a hall.  
  
He shrugged, " I don't wan't to be around the others."  
  
I gave him a confused look. He smiled and kissed me.  
  
" Your good enough for me."  
  
Oh I guess I neglected to tell you that Kai and I started going out. Yeah we had had a few more dangerous encounters with those creeps. But none were as deadly. We heard Hillary's voice coming from around a corner so we started to walk in the other direction, naturally.  
  
We eventually made our way to the cafeteria but Kai pulled me away from the door before I could walk in.  
  
" Wanna come over tonight?" He asked.  
  
" Sure," I smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back and we walked into the caf. heading to our seperate tables. You see he didn't like me with his friends, they were all perverts. I sat down at the table and proceeded with opening a can of pop with great difficulty. Rei kindly opened it for me. I nodded my thanks and took a sip.  
  
" So how are things with you and Kai?" Oliver asked me.  
  
" Just fine," I replied, taking a quick glance over at his table on the opposite side of the room.  
  
The rest of the day proceeded uneventful as usual. Before I knew it the day was over and thankfully our history teacher was finished with his boring lecture.  
  
" Remember your papers are due Monday. Have a good weekend," he dismissed the class.  
  
Kai waited around for me while I was asking the teacher some questions. We had this huge paper to write and I wanted to make sure I got good marks. When I was done questioning him, the teacher gathered his things and left me and Kai alone.  
  
I was bent over a pile of stuff on my desk when I felt Kai wrap his arms around me. I leaned into his hug and sighed happily.  
  
" You think you'll do good on the paper?" he asked.  
  
I finished putting my things in my bag and dropped it on the floor.  
  
" I hope so. If not then I fail history," I joked, turning around so I faced him.  
  
He smiled and started to kiss me. I happily accepted when he stroked my bottem lip with his tongue, opening instantly to give him access. He made a low rumbling sound in his throat as he stroked my tongue with his. He knew that when he made that sound his mouth vibrated which sent me wild.  
  
He broke the kiss and proceeded down to my neck, placing butterfly kisses on it wherever his mouth went. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.  
  
" Kai I think we should be getting home. We have to work on that paper you know," I frowned.  
  
Kai growled," Stupid paper,"  
  
I pushed him away gently and grabbed my bag.  
  
" The sooner we get it done the more time we'll have for other things," I winked at him as I brushed past to exit the classroom.  
  
Kai grinned and followed me. No sooner were we out of the front doors to the school when Hillary appeared.  
  
" Still with that bitch Kai?" she asked as she walked up to him.  
  
She totally ignored that I was standing right there as she wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him with a seductive look on her face. Kai looked down at her but quickly looked back up when he realized that she had purposly unbuttoned her the front of her uniform so that he could see straight down her top.  
  
" You could do so much better," she said in this pathetic sexy voice as she reached down and grabbed Kai's hand.  
  
I swear smoke was coming out of my ears as I watched her take Kai's hand and rub it up along her inner thigh. Kai tried to pull away but her grip was firm. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to be doing this either.  
  
She moved his hand up higher and higher until it got dangerously high. Kai glared daggers at her as he quickly pulled his hand away. She stumbled backwards a few steps and looked at him with a sad innocent face. Innocent, I snorted. Yeah right.  
  
" What's wrong Kai?" She asked.  
  
" I don't date school whores," Kai placed his hand around my waist and pulled my close to him.  
  
Hillary looked like she was going to kill.  
  
" Sure looks like your dating her now!" she yelled as we walked away.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok please review. If you guys want me to do any lemons tell me! I'm considering putting a Kai/Ash lemon in the next chapter. 


	5. Citrusy Love

Ok I know I said that there might be some Kai/Ash lemon in this chapter but i'm not sure. Depends on how my idea's come out. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: ( I've forgotten to do these in the past few chappies ) I don't own any characters from Beyblade.  
  
*~*  
  
We walked to the parking lot where Kai's car was. He had driven me to school this morning since my car was in a warehouse getting the engine rebuilt. Kai's car was impressive, it was a blue Lamborguini Diablos with two white racing stripes going up the middle of it. It was a very impressive car and also pretty fast. I had asked him once if he had ever street raced with it but he said it was just for show.  
  
I dumped my bag in the backseat and scooted into the front. By now the parking lot was virtually empty. Only the cars belonging to people who were at team meets or stuck in detention.  
  
I looked around at the empty school yard waiting for Kai to start the car and pull out but he didn't. I sat there for about five minutes looking at the same thing before I decicded to question what Kai was doing.  
  
I turned around and came face to face with him. I wasn't expecting him to be so close so I jumped back. Kai just smiled at me, leaned over and started to kiss me. He couldn't lean over any further so I leaned towards him, deepening the kiss as I went.  
  
After a few sweet moments we broke off. I was disappointed, I wished the kiss could last forever.  
  
" So are you going to get your car tonight?" He asked as he turned the car in the ignition.  
  
The engine gave a powerful rumble as it started up.  
  
" Yeah, it just needs a few more finishing touches and then it should be ready," I replied as I watched the soccer team when we drove by.  
  
" Ready for what?" He asked.  
  
" The big street race tomorrow," I replied calmly.  
  
I could tell Kai didn't like the idea of me driving like a maniac in a car that would be three times as fast as it should be. He clenched his steering wheel until his knuckles almost turned white. He released it and let out a breath he had been holding in.  
  
" You know it's dangerous," He stated.  
  
Leave it to Kai to state the obvious. I sighed and looked at the road ahead of us.  
  
" I know Kai, but you have to understand. My brother was and excellent racer. If one can't continue to race than it's up to another from our family to continue," I tried to explain.  
  
" So since your father and brother can't race it's up to you to carry on," Kai asked angrily.  
  
" Kai it's not like i've never done it before," I tried to reason with him.  
  
" I don't want you to do it. Regardless of weather or not you've done it before. I don't care if you know the track well or if your car is equipped with extra safety features. Your brother was one of the best and look what it got him, a free ticket to the other side," Kai practically shouted.  
  
I was stunned. How on earth could Kai have possibly known about my brothers death. Kai claimed that he rarely took trips to the city and he never watched street races.  
  
" How.... how did you know?" I breathed.  
  
Kai must have realized his mistake because he wouldn't answer me.  
  
" Answer me Kai. You said you never went to street races so how did you know my brother died in one?!?" I shouted.  
  
Tears started to build up. I tried to hold them in but they fell regardless. Kai had lied to me. He had promised me he would never lie.  
  
" How many lies have you told me?" I asked, sobbing.  
  
He still refused to answer or even look at me.  
  
" Let me out now," I commanded.  
  
Kai looked at me with a sideways glance.  
  
" I'm not letting you out until you calm down," he answered me coldly.  
  
" Please let me out," I couldn't control my sobbing now.  
  
The guy I loved. The guy who I thought loved me. He lied, he lied about something so important to me. My brother, the brother I loved, the brother who was kind, generous and protective.  
  
Kai never let me out. I begged but he kept up his cold mask that I was once able to break. He didn't unlock the doors until we were at the front gate to my house. I quickly grabbed my bag and was about to jump out when Kai grabbed my arm gently.  
  
" I was in town that day. I never told you because I knew you were sensative about his death," He confessed. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.  
  
I felt tears appear in my eyes yet again. This was Kai I couldn't stop loving him. He reached up and gently wiped away my tears.  
  
" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out on you," I apologized.  
  
" No," he shook his head, " Don't be, it's my fault. I lied to you and I also tried to stop you from doing something that you love. I shouldn't have done that. You have every right to race if you really want to. I can't do anything to stop you," He bowed his head in apology.  
  
I threw my bag into the back seat again and closed my door. I gently took his face and tilted it upwards so we were looking each other in the eye.  
  
" You may not be able to stop me. But will you be there for me?" I asked, " I need your support. The accident may have happened quite a while ago but I still feel weak whenever I think about it. When I'm racing, if there's nothing else I may start to feel the sadness and remorse again."  
  
Kai gave me a weak smile.  
  
" I'm not sure if I can make it but I'll try. I'll be there no matter what, weather it's in body or spirit," he promised me.  
  
I smiled at him gratefully and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.  
  
" I guess we should get to your house so we can start on that history report," I winked at him.  
  
It didn't take very long to get to his house. I discovered that it wasn't that far away. Only down the street. I don't know why but when I looked at his giant mansion I couldn't help but feel a little scared.  
  
It seemed like this cold menacing aura surrounded it. I could swear it was much darker on his property aswell.  
  
He lead me into his house where he took our stuff and placed it in the closet. We were about to go upstairs when a cold dark voice called to us.  
  
" Kai," It called out.  
  
Kai sighed, " Coming grandfather."  
  
I couldn't help but notice that he spat out grandfather. Kai obviously didn't care to much for his grandfather.  
  
He lead me down a few halls where we stopped at a pair of oak doors. He took a moment to make sure that his cold mask was on before pushing open the doors to reveal a large study.  
  
Books lined the walls, many with strange titles and in foreign languages. There was a desk in the centre of the room and a man, I'm guessing Kai's grandfather sat in a chair with his back turned to us.  
  
" You called," Kai said coldly.  
  
The man turned the chair to confirm my suspicions. He was obviously Kai's grandfather. He had long grey hair and he was quite plump. I also guessed that he wasn't that tall.  
  
" I see you brought a guest," his grandfather stated, his lustful eyes roaming my body hungrily.  
  
I saw the look he was giving me. This man creeped me out. I took a step behind Kai hoping that he would stop giving me those looks.  
  
" Yes Voltaire I did," Kai replied glaring at his grandfather who I had just learned was called Voltaire.  
  
" Well Kai I hope you show your guest a good time. You are dismissed," Voltaire ordered.  
  
Kai turned around and quickly exited the room. I followed closely and even though I couldn't see him, I felt Voltaires eyes roaming my body once more as he reached down under his desk with one hand.  
  
When we were far away from the study Kai took off his cold mask and replaced it with the loving emotional one that only I knew.  
  
" Sorry about that," Kai apologized as he guided me upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
" Sorry? For what?" I asked.  
  
" For Voltaire," he replied, " I saw the way he was looking at you. It creeped you out."  
  
I nodded my head as he pushed open the door leading to his bedroom. It was large. I'd guess as large as mine. The carpet was a dark blue and the walls were the same. His bed spread was red with black pillows and a black bedskirt.  
  
" Wow your room is nice," I gasped as he pulled back the drapes.  
  
" Thank's. I decorated it myself."  
  
I fell back on his bed and closed my eyes, enjoying its softness. I didn't open them again until I felt Kai leaning over me. I looked to see he was lying beside me with one arm draped around my waist loosely.  
  
" Your so beautiful," he breathed as he began to kiss my neck.  
  
I sighed enjoying one of what I assumed to be his many talents.  
  
" You know if we keep this up we're never going to get our reports done," I giggled.  
  
Kai sighed impatiently and rolled off.  
  
" Then I guessed we better get it done quickly so we can have some more fun," Kai winked.  
  
The report was so boring. We worked on it for what seemed like a day but it was only a few hours. Kai kept asking to stop but I shook my head and told him " If we don't get it done now you get no treats". That got him working harder.  
  
After what seemed like forever I finally called it quits. We were pretty much done, only about a page and a half left of writing. I quickly proof- read my paper and then looked over Kai's shoulder at his.  
  
It was pretty good from what I was reading. Kai was a very good writer. Kai noticed me looking at his paper and shifted so that he was looking at me.  
  
" Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
" Nope everything is fine. Your paper looks good so far, want to call it quits?" I asked.  
  
" Sure," Kai replied.  
  
He got up from his seat at his desk and quickly streatched out his back. After that he picked me up and spun me around the room.  
  
It was fun but the fact that his shoulder was in my stomach gave me a nausaus feeling.  
  
" Umm Kai?" I groaned.  
  
" Hn," was his response.  
  
" If you don't stop I think i'm going to be sick," I moaned for effect.  
  
That made him stop, he threw me on the bed with a triumphant laugh. I bounced once and then sat up with a grin.  
  
" That was fun. Let's do it again!" I said in a little kiddie voice.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and I laughed at him. He sat down beside me and held me close.  
  
" So what does Princess want to do now?" He asked.  
  
Princess was his nickname for me. I guess it was because I lived in a house that could almost pass for a castle, but then again so did he. I guess that makes him Prince.  
  
" Spend time with you," I whispered as I kissed his jaw.  
  
Kai must've been ok with that because he kissed me back.  
  
" I love you Princess," He said as he laid back on the bed, taking me with him.  
  
" I love you to Kai," But that was all I could say because he claimed my lips, like he did my heart.  
  
Kai continued to kiss me, his tongue rubbing against my bottem lip begging for entrance. I gladly allowed and his tongue slipped in and began roaming my mouth like it's done so many times before. Even though we kiss like this alot, I never grow tired of it.  
  
His toungue dances with mine as he tastes and tickles my mouth. I grow tired of being so submissive like I always am. I timidly push my way into his mouth. He gladly moves aside and allows me entrance for the first time.  
  
He tastes like mint. I slowly explore his mouth. Memorizing each and every part. Moaning we rolled over until I was ontop. I found myself straddling him but he didn't seem to mind. His hands roamed until they found the back of my school blouse tucked into my skirt.  
  
He tugged my blouse until it came untucked and then quickly unbuttoned it. I had been oblivious to the whole thing until he broke off the kiss to look at my exposed stomach. I gasped and quickly tried to button up my blouse when I felt his hands on mine.  
  
I nervously looked at him. His eyes were serious but still kind.  
  
" Your beautiful. Don't hide from me Princess," he said as he took my hands to his lips and kissed them gently.  
  
I cast him a nervous glance and he smiled at me warmly. He then let go and quickly removed his top to reveal a well toned and muscled chest. After throwing it away to a corner he took off my blouse entirely.  
  
" Kai... i've never done anything like this before," I told him timidly.  
  
" Don't worry Princess, everything will be alright," he whispered as he sat up.  
  
I was know sitting on his lap and I could feel the hardness in his pants. It scared me, i'd never done anything remotly like this before. He turned me around so he was facing me back and spread his legs until I was sitting inbetween them on the bed.  
  
He leaned back onto the pillows and started kissing the back of my neck, his hands rested on my thighs. I couldn't help but tilt back my head. I leaned my full weight on him but he seemed to enjoy it. He continued to kiss me as one hand lifted up my skirt while the other one held my legs apart.  
  
I gasped when I felt his fingers rubbing my entrance through the cloth that was my panties ( A/N who came up with that strange word anyways? ). I shuddered nervously as new sensations that I never knew I could feel shot through my body.  
  
I felt Kai grin in satisfaction.  
  
" See Princess I told you it would be alright," he whispered as he bit my shoulder lightly.  
  
I gave out a terrified whimper as I reacted to his probing fingers. I pushed up against them wanting to feel more. I could feel Kai's hardness grow as he removed my panties. I moaned impatiently waiting for him to do more. My breath caught in my throat as he inserted two fingers and began to knead my insides.  
  
My body began to sweat as I bucked up against his fingers. I moaned over and over as I threw my head back when a wave of pleasure overtook me. I fell back against him panting as he removed his fingers and licked them clean. I watched him in this process a curious look on my face.  
  
" You want to taste it?" he asked with a grin.  
  
I cast him a sideways glance as he took my hand and began rubbing it against my entrance. I moaned yet again rubbing harder and faster. When I saw my hand again part of it was covered in a white liquid substance. I fearfully brought it to my mouth and licked a portion of it off.  
  
It was tangy something I couldn't quite explain. Kai quickly licked the rest off my hand as he moved away. He got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
" What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
He gave me this look and I could tell that he too needed to cum. I jumped off the bed and walked to his side. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" I don't want to go to far if you don't want to," he explained.  
  
" Who said I wanted to stop," I said surprising him and myself.  
  
He smiled eroticly as he pushed me down and then placing himself between my legs.  
  
" Your increadibly kinky you know," he muttered as he tore off my bra and began sucking my breast.  
  
I couldn't reply. What he was doing to me sent my mind spinning like a whirlpool whit no hopes of stopping anytime soon. When I had regained control I found that Kai had taken off his pants and boxers and was hovering above me completely naked. My skirt was also removed so I was as naked as he.  
  
I looked at his body.He was completely muscle. My eyes widened as my eyes found their way to his erect manhood. I gulped. He was huge. Kai was obviously very considerate, he had already put on a condom. That gave me a little relief which must've shown on my face. He smiled at me before placing himself at my enterance. He cast me a look. I couldn't speak I simply nodded my head.  
  
I gasped as pain flooded my mind. Kai paused but I motioned for him to continue. He began to thrust into me again and the pain continued but it soon subsided. I was filled with pleasure beyond belief.  
  
I tossed my head and bucked up against Kai until we found perfect rythm. I moaned and cried out my love for Kai as he cried out his to me.  
  
Kai collapsed beside me totally wasted. I smiled at him and he smiled back softly before scooping me into his arms and drifting off to sleep.  
  
We awoke a few hours later. From what I could see out the window it was getting pretty dark out side. Speaking of dark, I still needed to pick up my car.  
  
" Kai," I whispered into his ear.  
  
" Hmmmm," he grumbled into wakefullness.  
  
" I need to get my car silly," I said as I kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
" Alright, I'm coming with you," he muttered as he got up.  
  
He retrieved our clothes which had been carelessly discarded about the room. After redressing myself I gathered up my school things. We walked down the stairs together hand in hand. Kai didn't even bother saying goodbye to Voltaire. It was obvious that they didn't like each other much.  
  
We got into the car and before you know it we were on our way to the shop where my precious Darkside was waiting. Since the liscense plates say Darkside, I now call it Darkside.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot. There was a young man waiting in the reception office. He was reading a paper but when he saw he he immediatly jumped up.  
  
" Ash, your here!," he eagerly shook my hand and hugged me.  
  
I saw Kai glare at him from the corner of my eye.  
  
" Your Viper is ready. We did everything you asked for. You definatly have good chances to win tomorrow's big race," He quickly unlocked the door to the area where my car was.  
  
" I certainly hope you like the job we did," he said as he flicked on the lights.  
  
There it was, my beautiful Darkside. It gleamed in the light. The liscence plates were now on it. On the sides there were pictures of demons flying towards the front with one of their hands sticking out in front of them, as if to grab at their prey. The hood was up and I quickly inspected the engine work.  
  
Everything looked ok so I gently shut it and took a look at the picture on the hood. I had draw a sketch of the symbol of the dragon I had seen when I was dreaming of Angaia. It was perfect, it looked like it was about to jump out at you at any moment.  
  
I turned to the young man who was anxiously awaiting my approval all the while pratically worshiping me. His eyes kept traveling up and down my body. Behind him, Kai looked like he was ready to kill. He kept clenching his fists.  
  
" It's wonderful, thank you very much," I winked at him.  
  
He looked about ready to faint.  
  
" W-w-wow, really?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
" Thanks a bunch," I said as he handed me the keys.  
  
I quickly started the engine as Kai got into his car. The engine gave a powerful roar as it came to life. Tommorow was my debut into the racing world and I planned to enter with style.  
  
*~*  
  
Well I hope you liked. I ended up putting a lemon in after all. Tell me if I did a good job, I'm totally hooked on getting reviews ;). I have a goal to get 40 reviews before I finish this story and i'm already just past halfway there so keep reviewing. Well got to go, i'm writing another ficcie about a show I watch called Paradise Hotel, only in my story it's Paradise Hotel Beyblade style! 


	6. The beginning of the end?

Ahhh i'm so so sorry for taking forever to update. I guess I forgot to tell you guys that i was going on vacation so I wouldn't be able to update for awhile. Anyway's I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've finally thought up what I think is a good plot and I hope you guys like it too!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or Lamborgini *sniffle* or Dodge Viper * breaks out crying*. But I do own Ash!:)  
  
*~*  
  
I was sitting at a table in a cafe near my neighborhood. Kai sat accross from me, his eyes distant. Even though he was looking right at me I could tell that it wasn't me he was seeing.  
  
I reached around my glass of water and touched his hand gently. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were full of sadness. I was surprised at this. Just a half hour ago he was fine. Then we went to pick up my car and he still seemed to be his old self, but now that we were sitting here, alone with nobody else around he was different.  
  
" Kai," I said to him gently, " Are you ok?"  
  
It took him awhile to answer me. He didn't even move, it was like he was afraid to break the renewed silence that was wrapped around us. After a few long moments I turned away. Focusing on the scenery outside in the darkened night.  
  
It was obvious he wasn't to keen on speaking at the moment. I understand that sometimes people just need a while to think. I guess this was one of those times, and I respected that. I didn't dare look back at him. When he wanted to talk to me he would.  
  
I don't know how long I had been sitting there, staring out the window. My attention was brought back to Kai when he squeezed my hand and brought it up to his cheek. I was surprised to find silent tears making their way down his soft cheek.  
  
" I know I can't stop you from going to that race tomorrow, but I can't help but wish I could," He whispered.  
  
I could barely make out what he just said.  
  
" Oh Kai," I whispered as I leaned over the table to give him a comforting hug.  
  
I didn't even care that I had spilt my glass of water and it was now dripping onto the floor. There were much more important things to worry about now.  
  
" I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I can't help it," Kai apologized into my shoulder as he hugged me back.  
  
" I know that you really don't want me to go," I sighed.  
  
I waited a moment before pulling away from him. I looked him in the eye to be sure that I made my point clear.  
  
" I have to go. Not only for myself but for my brother aswell. He worked hard to bring fame among street racers to our family, and now that he's gone it's up to me to continue," I explained, " Besides I really love the thrill, the excitment. I'm as passionate about it as an artist is about painting a masterpiece."  
  
After a very long talk he finally gave in. I made him promise that he would support me, but deep down inside I knew that there was more to this than he was telling me.  
  
*~*  
  
" Alright everyone, here's the low down," A young man began as he started to explain the rules of the race to us.  
  
I tried my best to pay attention but i just couldn't. I was way to excited to do so. There were alot of beginners here as well as myself, also some old vetrans who used to race against my big bro.  
  
I was looking around at all the other drivers and their cars when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find a familliar and friendly face.  
  
" Leo!," I cried out happily as I hugged him.  
  
" Hey, hey! Long time no see kiddo," he chuckled as he ruffled my hair playfully.  
  
" Yeah I havn't seen you since.... well," my face fell as I recalled the accident in my mind.  
  
" Hey don't keep dwelling on the past like that. You know Grahm wouldn't like that," Leo said to me sympathetically.  
  
I sighed and shook my head to erase the memories when caught sight of my ex- boyfriend standing right behind Leo. I frowned as he glared at me.  
  
" Hello Bryan," I greeted him nervously.  
  
He just continued to glare at me out of those cold grey eyes of his. It was starting to make me uncomfortable.  
  
" Now now Bryan don't be so hostile," Leo ordered.  
  
Leave it up to Leo to try and break the tension. Bryan gave me one last cold look before he stiffly offered his hand to me. I took it and gave it a firm shake.  
  
" It's been awhile Ash. Hope you've been well," he said cooly.  
  
I know he didn't mean a word he just said. Me and Bryan had gone out when I still lived in the city. A few weeks before I moved however, Bryan had walked in on a game of truth or dare with me and my friends. My dare at the time had been to kiss one of the other guys.  
  
Byran flipped out on me then. I tried to explain that it was a dare but he wouldn't listen to me. Instead he turned on me and hit me. After that he came back to apologize but I was terrified of him and refused to speak with him alone. That really set him off, he's been mad at me ever since, even though I tried to rekindle our friendship.  
  
" I have been well. But maybe things would've been better between us if you hadn't been so violent," I said back, just as cooly.  
  
Bryan increased his grip on my hand. He was squeezing it to a pulp and as much as it hurt I didn't want to show that I was in pain.  
  
" Maybe if you weren't such a slut I wouldn't have had to beat some sense into you. And be warned Ash if you continue to speak like this to me, I might just have to do it again and again," he threatened as Leo had his back turned to us.  
  
Bryan was definatly making me afraid but I swallowed my fear and did my best not to give in to him. He continued to squeeze my hand and I swear if he had done it any longer he would have broken it.  
  
" Let me go. You have no right to threaten me like this. And be warned Bryan," I spat out his name, " If you lay a hand on me ever again I'll have you charged."  
  
Bryan's face was a picture of pure rage. He hated when girls stood up to him. He was one of those guys who believed that females were weak tools for pleasure.  
  
He rose his hand to hit me. He didn't care if there were people around. I cringed and tried to pull away but his grip on my hand was painfully strong. Knowing that I couldn't get away I tried to prepare myself for the impact but he never got a chance.  
  
A strong hand held his arm back and Bryan whirled around to face the person who was protecting me and came face to face with none other then Kai.  
  
" If you ever raise a hand to her again then I swear you'll live to regret it," Kai threatened in a low voice.  
  
Leo had finished his conversation with one of the other drivers and turned back to find me trying to pull away from Bryan who was crushing my hand, who was trying to pull away from a very pissed off Kai.  
  
" Hey hey hey, stop this you guys," Leo ordered.  
  
Everyone including Kai stopped their glaring and holding and turned to face Leo.  
  
" I don't want to see you guys fighting anymore," Leo stated, " Do you understand?"  
  
" Yes," everyone mumbled.  
  
I made my way over to Kai and smiled up at him. I hadn't expected him to come but he pulled through after all. He looked back at me and gave me a smile to show he was here to give me his full support.  
  
" So who's this Ash?" Leo asked.  
  
He was obviously meaning Kai.  
  
" This is my boyfriend Kai Hiwatari," I answered.  
  
Leo looked him up and down.  
  
" Hiwatari eh? I heard that family runs a myrad of businesses around the world. You landed youself a rich one eh Ash," Leo chuckled.  
  
I blushed, " I don't need any money. I've got enough from that inheiratance."  
  
" Yeah your certainly livin large," Leo chuckled, " Well he looks like quite the fellow. Tattoes and all."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at Leo and went back into his cold mask. I laughed at him.  
  
" I never thought you'd show Hiwatari," I giggled.  
  
" Good thing I did huh Princess? Couldn't leave you here with all these guys," he winked at me.  
  
I put on a face on mock disappointment, " What you mean you don't trust me?!?" I acted like I was hurt.  
  
" Not at all. It's the guys I don't trust," he said as he glared at every guy who was looking at me.  
  
I giggled. I loved it when Kai was protective of me, and I loved it even more that he had come to give me much needed support. We sat down on a bench with Leo and waited for the manager to call all the racers.  
  
I was just getting comfortable when he called all the racers to the starting position. I sighed nervously and felt Kai squeeze my hand reassuringly. I smiled at him then headed off to get my car with Leo close behind.  
  
*~*  
  
" Get ready!" the manager cried into the microphone.  
  
I heard everyone push on the gas to rav up their engines. Engines roared from all around me including my own. I was totally focused on this race, the need for speed, the thrill of the curves, the excitement as the manager waved the flag, signaling for the start.  
  
I stepped on the gas pedal, as hard as I could. I heard my tires squeel as the car got a jump start.  
  
" Oh yeah!" I shouted as my car started flying down the street.  
  
I quickly checked my mirrors to find a few cars had caught up with me. There was a blue car to my right, that was Leo's car. The other car's I couldn't tell. I turned my attention back to the road, I didn't see the black sport's car that was approaching me from behind.  
  
" Hey Ash you there?" I heard Leo's voice come over the radio.  
  
One of the rules was that all the race car's had to have a radio inside them so that the manager had a way to communicate with the drivers.  
  
" Yeah Leo. Talk to me," I replied as I shifted gears.  
  
" Watch out for that black car behind you. It's window's are all tinted out and they seem keen on following you," Leo warned.  
  
" Oh I'm sure it's nothing. They probably want to pass, but there's no way i'm letting them through," I replied as I gave the car more gas.  
  
My car instantly sped up. I looked at the speedometer, it read 250 Km. // Wow// I thought to myself. // I'm going 250 clicks but I still have ton's of control over this car.// I smirked to myself. Leave it to my bro to buy me the best of the best.  
  
I once again checked my mirrors. Most of the car's that had been behind me had fallen behind. The black car was still on my tail though and Leo was still nearby.  
  
" Damn. Why can't I loose this guy?" I asked myself.  
  
I shifted again as I stepped on the pedal even harder. I didn't want to go to fast or else I might not be able to get around a corner, but I really wanted to loose this guy. I checked my mirrors and was proud to find that the black car was no longer behind me. I also found that Leo was no where in sight.  
  
Smirking to myself I decided to radio Leo.  
  
" Hey Leo, you in?" I asked.  
  
I didn't get a reply, only static. // Must not be answering,// I waved it off. Suddenly I felt the car jerk violently to the right. I looked out my window to find that the black car that I thought I had lost was now trying to push me off the road.  
  
" Hey no fair! You can't push somebody to pass them!" I yelled.  
  
I couldn't see who was driving, but I assumed that it was just some psycho who was bent on winning. I glared at the tinted window and turned back to the road, totally bent on winning, or at least placing higher then him.  
  
I gasped when an eerie voice taunted me from the radio.  
  
" You should have listened to your little lover boy Kai," It said.  
  
" What who are you?!?" I shouted back.  
  
" I'm the reason why you should have backed out while you still had a chance," It said harshly.  
  
" What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
These people where freaking me out now. How had they known that Kai didn't want me to go to the race?  
  
" Ha. You gonna loose. Not only the race but your life aswell. Kai tried to warn you. You should have realized by now that he was on our side," it taunted.  
  
" What do you mean your side?" I asked.  
  
" Oh havn't you noticed that everytime you were in danger, it was Kai who saved you?" they asked.  
  
I did realize that it had always been Kai who saved me, but I always assumed that it was mere coincidence.  
  
" And that Kai was so bent on getting you to drop out of the race?"  
  
" I know that Kai didn't want me to race. It's dangerous. Many people don't approve of it, so what makes Kai so different?" I shouted.  
  
" Oh yes it is dangerous. Dangerous beyond your imagination!" The voice shouted.  
  
I shivered as the voice over the radio began to laugh.  
  
" Watch out for falling objects Ash!"  
  
I screamed as something fell out of the air and landed on the road, blasting it to smitherines. I looked around me to find that the black car had retreated. The ground shook as more and more bombs hit the ground.  
  
I swereved around a hole that was blasted in the road, only to have to turn the other direction to avoid another falling bomb. The blast of the bomb shattered the windows on my side of the car and I winced as a piece of flying glass sliced my cheek.  
  
All I could hear in my mind was the blasting of bombs. All I could feel was the shaking of the ground beneath me. All I could think about was if I died would they even be able to find my body, or would it be blasted to bits.  
  
" No i'm not going to die. I'm going to live!" I shouted as I turned my car around sharply and pressed on the gas as hard as possible.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok everyone that's the chappie. Thanks to all of my reviewer's, I love ya guys. Your reviews inspire me to keep on writing. Now i'm going to go work on my latest beyblade ficcie! Please R&R and check out for my new beyblade fic. I'm not sure what the title's going to be, so just keep an eye out. 


	7. I am alive!

Nice cliffhanger ending, huh? Well I decided to be nice, and not keep you fan's in suspence anylonger. Enjoy this chappie, it will be my last update before school starts. After that I have no clue when i'll be able to post any chappies, but i'll try my hardest.  
  
Also, please check out my other fic that is now out called, New Found Emotion. For all who havn't read it yet and have no clue what it's about here is a summary:  
  
It's been over a year since the final battle, between Tyson and Tala. Tala is still at the Biovolt abbey and has been punished for his defeat endlessly. Everything may seem dismal, but Tala has changed and now has hope for a better future. For himself and the other bladers at the abbey. He has made a decision to gather data about Biovolt so that when he finally escapes, he can help the BBA shut down Biovolt permanetly.  
  
One day Tala discovers something disturbing about another secret abby with bladers and bitbeasts more powerful then that of his abbey. Now Tala is more determined then ever to alert the BBA and stop Boris before he unleashes the full power of the Destruction Division, but will they get there in time? With the help of a new friend, Tala must stop Boris and save all of the abbey dwellers. Will the powers of friendship, trust and a new found emotion be able to save Tala and the others? Tala/OC.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed that summary. Now on to Darkside!  
  
A/N: From now on this story will switch to normal pov.  
  
*~*  
  
Kai jumped out of his seat at the finish line, when he heard the loud boom. The crowd gathered there went completely silent, as if they could sense danger. Kai scanned the horizon where he thought the loud noise had come from.  
  
At first it looked like nothing and many people waved it off as something that had a reasonable explination, but Kai would not be so easily fooled. Several things told him that something very bad had happened, for one there was no quiet rumble of engines or the occasional squeel of tires on cement. He also noted that the birds had stopped singing, and those that had been in the air had now landed.  
  
After a few seconds he could see it. A small puff of smoke rose from in between the buildings in the distance. It was very small, many wouldn't even notice it. Another loud bang was heard followed by the shaking of the ground. This time the puff of smoke was bigger and darker in coloring.  
  
Many people stopped their mindless chatting and began to point and panic. Another bang and shake of the ground, then another and another. The explosions were becoming more and more frequent.  
  
Kai pushed his way through the crowd, not even caring that he was knocking people over. He quickly ran over to the race manager once he was able. Like the many of the others, he to was staring at the dark clouds of smoke, hovering in the distance. It took a few moments before he even noticed Kai standing beside him.  
  
" Have you gotten a hold of any of the drivers?" Kai asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
  
The manager just sat there and stared at him. As if he didn't understand a word Kai had just said. Kai's patience was wearing thin quickly. People could be hurt out there, or even worse, dead.  
  
" Well have you?!?" Kai half shouted.  
  
The manager shook his head.  
  
" No. I'm on it now," he said as he turned to the radio.  
  
Kai waited anxiously as the manager called over the radio to the drivers. All that answered back was static, or dead silence. Kai's heart dropped to his ankles as the manager turned back to him, with a sad look on his features.  
  
Kai was about to turn away, if they couldn't get a hold of the drivers then he would have to find them. A voice came throught the radio. At first it was almost impossible to hear but then it became loud and clear.  
  
" Manager, manager are ya there?" it asked.  
  
Kai recognized that voice. It was Leo, Ash's friend that he had met earlier. Kai quickly grabbed the microphone from the manager.  
  
" Leo? It's Kai," he replied excitedly.  
  
There was hope after all. Ash might not have been hurt at all.  
  
" Kai! Man are we glad to hear a friendly voice," Leo said, joy clear in his voice.  
  
" Are you guy's ok? What's happening? Where's Ash?" Kai quickly questioned.  
  
" Woah big guy, calm down," Leo chuckled.  
  
Kai found it highly irretating that Leo could still seem happy at such a time.  
  
" Well..." Said Kai.  
  
" Well from what I know someone's dropping bomb's onto the road. They blasted a hole in the road, and nobody can get across. Everyone except for Ash is here and unharmed," Leo began.  
  
Kai's heart felt like it had been chewed up and spit back out, " What do you mean she's not there," he demanded.  
  
There was a pause before Leo spoke again.  
  
" She was in the lead and a suspicious black car was right behind her. We think the other car had something to do with this. Not long after the bomb was dropped and we don't know what happening on the other side. They were obviously after Ash, but they havn't got her yet, since they are still dropping bombs."  
  
Kai's felt a little relieved after that but he was still worried.  
  
" There's no way for her to get back to you guys?" He asked.  
  
" No," Leo replied, " She's got to finish the race."  
  
*~*  
  
Bang! The tires squeeled as Ash turned down a side street. She was hoping that if she took the scenic route back to the finish line she would be able to loose these freaks. She had no clue where the bombs were coming from, but she wasn't really concerned about that at the moment.  
  
Her car had taken a considerable amount of damage from pieces of flying debris and she was surprised it wasn't totally destroyed yet.  
  
She once again tried to radio any of the others but it seemed all the explosions and smoke just wouldn't let the signal get through. She knew Kai was worried sick about her by now and she smiled.  
  
" Don't you worry Kai. I'm making it out alive."  
  
The engine roared as the black viper continued it's way to the finish.  
  
*~*  
  
Kai sat beside Leo at the finish line. Both were worried about Ash. Without being out there, they had no way of knowing what was going on. All of the other racers had returned with Leo and were awaiting Ash as well.  
  
Alot of the less decent spectators had taken off, driven by fear of the law. Kai stared down the road. There were still explosions so Ash was still alive, but for how long? The blasts had gotten nearer and they were hoping Ash would pull onto the main road at anytime.  
  
Kai clenched his fists. He swore that whoever was responsible was going to pay for what they had done. There was no excuse for doing something so destructive and so deadly. At the moment, there was nothing he could do. He would have to wait and pray.  
  
*~*  
  
The blasts seemed to be falling behind. They were also less frequent, Ash noticed. Maybe they would stop soon. Maybe she'd really make it back safely. She brought a hand up to the slice in her cheek. At first she didn't feel it, her fear and anxiety masked it, but now. It stung and she looked at her hand and discovered it was bleeding alot.  
  
She wasn't really concerned about that right now. The finish line was just up ahead around a tight curve and down a straight part. Hopefully the bombers would stop all together and leave.  
  
She shivered, partly in fear and partly from the cold wind tearing through her car, due to the broken windows. She had the car going as hast as she could, without totally loosing conrtol. It was set at a firm 280Km. She prepared herself as she saw the curve in the road up ahead.  
  
It was a longshot. At this speed she couldn't slow down in time, but she didn't want to. She just prayed that the car wouldn't spin out. She spun the wheel as fast as she could, taking her foot off the gas the back end of the car sliding along the road as a bomb was dropped just behind her.  
  
She quickly gave it some gas and the car took off. She pressed on the gas pedal harder only thinking about making it back to the others.  
  
*~*  
  
Kai heard the squeel of tires and a loud blast as a bomb was dropped nearby. Leo got up from his seat and raced to his side. They both stared at the road in the distance, but the air was thick with dust, making it near impossible to see anything.  
  
Soon the roar of an engine became distinct. Powerful sounding.  
  
" Oh yeah! Only car I know that makes a roar like that is a Viper!" Leo shouted out with excitment as he jumped around beside Kai.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smirk. Ash was a strong one. She wouldn't forefit her life so easliy. The bombs had stopped entirely and in the distance, approaching fast was the black streak that was Ash's car, Darkside.  
  
She was almost there. The details on her car were clear now. Just then out of nowhere a bomb dropped on the road infront of her. The road blasted and the area was covered in dust. Nobody could see Ash's car and Kai felt himself beginning to panic.  
  
What if that one had hit? What if she was dead? Kai almost ran into the dust when Leo held him back and pulled him to the sidelines. Kai glared at Leo but he remaned unfazed. Kai didn't understand why he was so calm. Ash could be dead!  
  
Then the purr of an engine came to life in Kai's ears. His head whipped around just in time to see the black car shoot out of the dust as it's back end slid around. The tires squeeled in protest until the car finally stopped.  
  
Kai couldn't contain his joy. He ran to the car as Ash got out, a little slowly. When she noticed him there, she threw herself into his open arms.  
  
" I thought I was dead Kai,"she whispered as fear overcame her and her body began to shake with powerful sobs.  
  
" You're safe. You're safe. I'm never going to let them hurt you," Kai comforted as he hugged her to him tightly, his head resting on top of hers as silent tears of his own fell.  
  
*~*  
  
It took them a little while to convince Leo that Ash was alright. After that Kai called a tow-truck to tow her car back to town. They drove home in his car, event's of the day washing over them.  
  
" Kai?" Asked Ash timidly.  
  
" Yeah?" He replied, turning to her.  
  
" Nothing..." she smiled at his confused look.  
  
She had been planning on asking Kai about his so called involvement with the attackers according to them. She decided to leave it. Kai would never be involved in such a thing. She winced as her touched her cut cheek.  
  
" That's going to need cleaning up, it looks pretty bad," Kai muttered.  
  
" Yeah. Let's go to my house. I really need a shower," she offered.  
  
Kai nodded as he turned down their street. The sun was just setting and the light's in the front yard were just coming in as they pulled in. Ash looked around for signs of her mothers car but it wasn't anywhere in site.  
  
" My mom must have had to work late. She'll stay at the office," she thought out loud as she took Kai's hand and lead him to the front door.  
  
Once inside they were met by Geoffry. Ash kept the slice on her cheek hidden by her loose hair, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
" Ah there you are Lady Ash. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to make it home tonight," He delivered.  
  
Ash nodded, " Yeah I thought so."  
  
Geoffry turned to Kai. Surveying him up and down.  
  
" This must be Master Kai," Geoffry said as he extended his hand in welcome.  
  
Kai took it and shook it with a nod of his head.  
  
" Will he be staying the night?" Geoffry asked.  
  
" Yes, don't worry about preparing a guest room, he can stay with me," Ash explained.  
  
Geoffry gave her a knowing look and nodded. As he left to return to whatever he had been doing previously he quickly added, " Don't be too loud."  
  
Ash blushed at the comment and Kai smirked. She turned to find him studying her up and down and she rolled her eyes.  
  
" Let's go. You have to help me with my cut before we do anything else," she told him with a wink.  
  
Kai frowned and quickly ran upstairs after her. Once in her bedroom he sat on her bed as she searched for rubbing alcohol and bandages. She came back out with the supplies and sat down beside him.  
  
Kai grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed it in the alcohol. Ash took in a deep breath at the sight and looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
" Please be gentle," she begged.  
  
Kai smirked at her, " It's going to hurt, but i'll make sure you don't feel the pain."  
  
She looked up at him confused as he slid closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her as he moved the cotton ball up to her cheek and his free hand up her shirt. Just as he touched her wound with the cotton he began to massauge on of her breast's and deepen the kiss.  
  
She flinched as the cotton touched her cheek and gasped as his cool hand played with the delicate skin of her breast. She didn't even feel the pain. She felt the cool rough skin of his hand touch the warm, smooth skin of her breast, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. She also felt some of the pain as he dabbed at her cheek with the cotton, but mixed with the pleasure she couldn't focus on it entirely.  
  
Shw whimpered as he removed his hand from her breast and threw away the cotton. He smirked at her whimper of loss as he pulled away. She was sitting there, patiently awaiting him to bandge her when he suddenly jumped her, pushing her down to the bed gently. He then straddled her and brushed back the hair from her face.  
  
" Now hold still," he warned as he prepared a bandage for her face.  
  
She smiled up at him as he bent over to put the bandage on her face, trailing butterfly kisses from her lips to her injury. When he was finished he sat up again to survey his masterpiece.  
  
She looked so beautiful laying there beneath him. Her hair spread out over the pillows and blankets. Her face was turned to the side, her deep green eyes partly closed as she stared around her room. Her arms were up near her head, one on each side.  
  
He felt himself being aroused just by looking at her. He shifted uncomfortably causing her to turn to look at him. Her beautiful eyes peered up at him and traveled down his body to his crotch. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the growing bludge that was his erection.  
  
Kai flushed as she stared at him. He wasn't sure what to expect from her. Would she be angry becuase of his want for her, or would she just laugh it off? Just then she leaned up to him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
She obviously wasn't bothered by his need for her.  
  
*~*  
  
Ok guy's i'm sorry if that seemed a bit short. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Next chapter will probably be mostly lemon, if you want it. Let me know! Please R&R 


	8. Things are falling apart

Well time for another update! I hope you enjoy this chappie. I decided that it wasn't going to have a lemon in it, so if your mad, I understand.  
  
P.S. This chappie really sux *major writers block*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.  
  
*~*  
  
She kissed him softly before pulling away. Kai's face was still flushed from his embarassment of become aroused just from looking at her, but she didn't mind. He looked up at her, his crimson eyes full of love and joy.  
  
He was even more aroused now then he was before. It was becoming quite painful and he knew he would have to do something about it. Kai got off of her and sat beside her on the bed. After a few seconds he turned to her.  
  
" Mind if I use your washroom?" He asked shyly, his face more flushed then before.  
  
Ash just smiled at him and gave him a questioning look. Kai rolled his eyes at her as she propped herself up on one elbow.  
  
" I have to..... do something about... this," he explained more embarrased then before.  
  
Ash just laughed at him.  
  
" So your saying you need to go masturbate?" she giggled.  
  
Kai glared at her which only caused her to laugh harder.  
  
" Why not let me help, hmm?" she asked as she moved her hand along his inner thigh.  
  
Kai grabbed her hand gently and pulled it away, causing her to look up at him. She peered at him and was met with a worried look.  
  
" We just had sex for the first time last night. I know you were a virgin and that loosing it hurts for a little while. I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid i'll loose control of myself," Kai hung his head.  
  
Ash sighed and turned his chin up so she could see his face.  
  
" Kai you didn't hurt me last night. All I felt was happiness at being with you. This time will be no different," Ash replied, she surprised herself at the seriousness in her voice.  
  
Kai seemed to contemplate what she said and then he finally gave in.  
  
" Well if you really want me, cause I know I want you," he said with a sexy smile.  
  
Ash giggled and pulled him down to kiss her. Things went along by themselves after that.  
  
*~*  
  
Ash groaned and mumbled somthing incomprihensable as Kai pulled the blankets away from her face. She tried in vain to pull them up again, but Kai refused and swatted her hands away.  
  
" Ugh. Why are we up so early you jerk?" She mumbled as she buried her face into his lap since he was sitting beside her.  
  
He chuckled, his whole frame moving slightly. Despite the fact that she wasn't the morning person, she couldn't help but giggle along with him.  
  
" It's not that early sweetie," He cooed as he hauled her to her feet and pushed her towards the closet.  
  
Cursing under her breath, she quickly chose something to wear before heading to the bathroom to get dressed and fix her makeup. When she returned, Kai was waiting for her patiently on the bed.  
  
" Ready to go?" She asked him and she headed for the door.  
  
Kai nodded and followed. They managed to get out without being bothered by Geoffry. Once outside Ash looked around for sign of her mother, but just as the night before her car was missing. Ash sighed. Kai offered her a friendly pat on the back.  
  
" Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
" No, I was just wondering why my mom is so late. She's never come home from work this late before," she reassured him, but deep down inside she was really worried. It wasn't like her mother to be so late, and not even bother to phone in the morning.  
  
*~*  
  
The day went by, far to quick in Ash's opinion, but it was still a fun day. She spent the whole day with Kai, at the park, at the cafe and she even convinced him to let her come with him when he went to his hangout with his friends.  
  
At the park they found a comfortable spot under a large maple tree. It's inviting shade lured them there and they sat under it, Ash wrapped in Kai's arms all morning. Or at least it would have been all morning had Rei and Mariah not snuck up on them and dropped a water balloon on Kai's head, getting her wet at the same time.  
  
After that Kai tried to kill Rei, much to the girls amusment since everytime he threw a punch, Rei would dodge. They all went to the cafe together, much to Ash's surprise. Her friends had always thought of Kai as a jerk but today they were getting along just fine.  
  
At Kai's hangout, which happened to be a large warehouse, they hung out with Tala and some other boys Ash didn't know. It would have been fine if Tala didn't shoot her mean looks and whisper nasty things whenever Kai turned his back or move out of hearing range.  
  
" Take your claws out of Kai, while you still have the chance," He began, as soon as Kai went out back with the others. Ash was confused by this sudden change in attitude.  
  
" Excuse me?" She asked, as she turned around to face Tala.  
  
" You heard what I said, Bitch. Leave Kai alone and go back to whatever hell hole you came from," Tala said, his sapphire eyes gleaming with hatred and something else.  
  
Ash's face fell at his harsh use of words, " What's wrong? Why is it such a problem for me and Kai to be together?"  
  
" Because your all wrong for him, that's why! Leave him alone. Either you break it off, or I will for you," Tala ordered, as he stood up from his seat and walked up to her. He was barely an inch away from her.  
  
" H-He loves me, and I love him. Y-You should be happy for him, not bitter and angry," Ash stuttered as she tried to back away, finding only a tall pile of crates. She watched him as he studied her, eyes flashing with anger at her faliure to follow his orders. The dim light in the area only helped to make him seem alot scarier then he really was.  
  
" Have it your way then. Your going to pay sweet heart," He whispered as he stroked her cheek, almost gently, before backing away and returning to his previous position as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Ash left the room in a rush, partly out of fear and partly out of anxiety. She quickly found Kai with his other friends. After whispering to him that she had to go somewhere, she left, leaving him in a stupor. Little did she know that Tala was true to his word.  
  
Ash quickly made her way back to her house. Her head screamed in agony as she tried to think of a way to make Tala understand about the feelings her and Kai both shared.  
  
" Urr I can' think like this. I need to calm dowm," she mumbled to herself as she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down.  
  
After that she decided to walk around the grounds. It was a nice day out and the fresh air would do her some good. She wandered around, alone. A nice breeze blew her hair around her face softly, and the sun was warm on her back. Highly unusual for November weather.  
  
She walked through a small grove of trees. The wonderful smell of apples reached her, seeming to free her troubled mind. She continued to walk around, fine until yet again she realized that her mother had not returned home.  
  
Sighing sadly she turned around and smacked head on into Tala.  
  
" What are you doing here?" she growled as she stumbled to regain her balance. Tala smirked at her. An eerie smirk that a maniac gives, before he does something drastic.  
  
" I'm merely here to keep my word," he shrugged his shoulders, as if there was no tension between them.  
  
" Go away. I don't need this right now. Besides, you have no right to be here, this is private property," she stomped her foot to the ground, showing that this was her territory. Again he smirked, that eerie smirk. Something was definatly wrong.  
  
" I think you'll want to come with me. That is if you care anything for your mother," Tala replied, as he turned and walked off. Ash was frozen, unable to believe what he had just told her. Was her mother in danger?  
  
" Wait!" she shouted after him. He turned around, a satisfied smile on his face, " What about my mother. Is something wrong with her?"  
  
" I'll let you find out for yourself," he purred, as he took a few large steps, coming face to face with her. Ash looked up at him, defiant eyes shining with rage. He then delt her a staggering blow to the head. Ash stumbled, before falling to her knees. Tala quickly caught her as she fell unconcious in his arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dun, dun, dun! The end is near folks, please review! 


	9. Till the next time

Ok guys. This is the final chapter of Darkside. I know, it's soo sad!:'( I want to thank all of the reviewers and supporters, they've made writing this ficcie worthwhile! Thankies everyone!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
* * *  
  
Ash came to, her eyes opening as if she had just woken from a deep sleep. She found she was laying on a cold cement floor, and quickly sat upright. She looked about her, she could make out the form of Tala sitting on a chair nearby, and someone else. She rubbed her eyes and blinked away her drowsiness.  
  
" Bryan?" her surprise was evident. Bryan sat beside Tala, watching her like a hawk. He smiled at her evily, when she came to realization.  
  
" Well, well. Have a good sleep sweetie?" he cooed as he knelt beside her and stroked her cheek affectionatly. He frowned when she flinched away and raised his hand to hit her. She cringed at his movement and shyed away, but the blow never came.  
  
Instead he sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't let go. Eventually she stopped, realizing it was hopeless.  
  
" Why am I here? Where's my mother?" she sobbed in fear. Bryan pulled her away a bit to look her in the eyes. He noted the wetness found there and turned to glare at Tala.  
  
" What did you tell her?" he barked. Tala rolled his eyes, " I just told her that if she wanted to know what happened to her mother, she'd have to come and find out. I didn't think it was a big deal."  
  
" It is so a big deal. You know her mother is her last surviving relative. You've harmed her emotionally. I told you not to harm her."  
  
Ash blinked in confusion. Bryan, her mother, Tala, harming her. Just what was going on. Bryan turned back to her, picking her up and returning to his seat, he cradeled her in his arms like a small child, much to her distaste.  
  
" W-what's going on," she asked shyly. Afraid that if she asked any questions they might get angry.  
  
" I want you back," Bryan stated, " I was so angry when you left, I thought about killing you. Then got a plan, to try and kill you but purposefully fail, so that you would fall into the hands of a dear friend of mine-"  
  
" All those times it was you?" she cried, " All of the destruction, the fear you caused me was to get me back Bryan!"  
  
Bryan silenced her by quickly placing his hand over her mouth, muffling her shouts of fury.  
  
" Yes. The plan was for you to get involved with Kai," Ash shot him a horrified glance as realization dawned on her. The whole time she thought Kai loved her, it was because of Bryan. The only reason why Kai even went out with her was for Bryan's plan.  
  
Her eyes changed from rage to sorrow, as silent tears started to make their way down her cheeks.  
  
" Although Kai took it upon himself to get more involved with you then I wanted," Bryan growled, " We would make it so that Kai would hurt you, by you finding out that he was behind the attacks, but Kai grew stubborn and fell in love with you, refusing to go with the plan. That's why your here now, to find out the truth and come back to me."  
  
Ash looked up at him, horrified at what he had just told her. She struggled, trying to get out of his arms. She hit his chest and scratched at his arms. Finally she was released, with a hiss of pain from Bryan and a painfull thud as she hit the floor. Scrambled to her feet, looking about in desperation for a way out.  
  
Bryan made his way to her, rage on his face from her defiance. He quickly pinned her to the wall, kissing her roughly. " If you will not come willingly, then I will force you."  
  
He continued to kiss, biting her bottem lip harshly, demanding his entrance. She refused, despite the pain and blood dripping from his bite marks. He proded her sides roughly with his hands, tugging at her shirt. She hit his chest as hard as she could, but it appeared to have no effect on him.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled off of her. Ash looked in surprise at her savior, her eyes widened as she found Kai, fighting against both Bryan and Tala, and winning. Soon cops burst into the room, tackling Tala and Bryan to the ground and handcuffing them, despite their threats and angered yells.  
  
It took a while, but eventually Bryan and Tala were hauled off, leaving Kai and Ash, alone outside the building she was held in. Kai offered a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged away.  
  
" They told you everything?" he asked, although it sounded more like a statment. Ash nodded, not knowing what to say to him anymore. They stood there, in the uncomfotable silence before she broke it.  
  
" I feel so betrayed, how could you?" she asked, turning to him. Tears flowing freely. Kai's eyes displayed all the pain he was feeling, he closed them and turned away.  
  
" I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. The proposal, it was to much for me. I didn't know you back then. Now I know I was wrong, and I truly do love you," he apologized, silent tears making their way.  
  
Ash grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, " And what was this, proposal?"  
  
He winced at the anger in her voice, " To help me find my parents, " he face softened.  
  
" I've only ever known my grandfather. I don't remember them. He took me from them when I was very young."  
  
" What you did was young, although you cause is kind," she replied, turning away, " I'm going to leave. I'll leave a message for my mother, my car is fixed."  
  
" Where are you going?" Kai asked, approaching her form behind.  
  
" I need some time to think Kai. I can't be around you, nor can I forgive you, or any of them. Goodbye," she said as she walked down the road. Street lights illuminated her figure as she walked down the empty street. Where she would go, nobody knew. If she would return, well that would be another story.  
  
The End  
  
* * *  
  
Well guys thats it. *cries* read my other stories and review! Farewell, until the next time! 


End file.
